


驿站

by chestnut_cyn28



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnut_cyn28/pseuds/chestnut_cyn28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>平坑平坑平坑！！！还有潜水党吗可以给个留言吗？——虽然已经完结了还是欢迎随时留言啊！<br/>不会有番外，特此说明。<br/>感谢这段时间以来大家的耐心！鞠躬~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ⅰ

若不是饿得头昏眼花，哈维尔也不至于跌跌撞撞地跑到酒馆。在进门之前，哈维尔下意识地挺直了背脊，保持从容的姿态。“重压之下的优雅”，那日在滑冰杂志上偶然翻到这个句子时，他立即深表赞同。冰场上待过的人，不需要看什么小说，从小就明白这句话的意思。这个小小的种子在心里埋得很深，后来长大一些了，经历叛逆、忽视、求而不得的痛苦，渐渐就忘了埋藏的地点；现在，由一个陌生作家为他挖出了宝藏，而他只看了一眼，旧事就得以延续。只是他还摸不清自己的情绪。

酒馆的风铃随着推开的门一阵窃窃私语，但玄关处的吧台却空无一人，木质的台面上沾着新的啤酒泡沫，染成深色。哈维尔找了根吧凳坐下，此时他肠胃翻搅，肚子叫苦不迭，可他还在不知所以地微笑。他不是一个轻浮的人，但他跟所有人一样都需要微笑，需要一种能够带动全身血液健康循环的面部表情。而且，一旦他专注地盯着一个人，对他微笑，鲜有人不为之着迷。

哈维尔没有急着叫酒馆老板马丁内斯。今天酒馆很空，只要他轻轻说一句话就会被整个酒馆听见。所以他就一直这么等着，直到饥饿感像渐弱的音符一样，越来越难以辨识。哈维尔突然回过神来，也许他可以不需要吃东西，回家接着把那集肥皂剧看完。但也许是他从吧凳上下来的动作太大，总而言之，还是有人发现了他，用一个欢快、跌宕起伏的声音叫住他，一个闪身将他拦在门里。哈维尔几乎是脱口而出说自己不想吃东西，但这一点都没有败了马丁内斯的兴。老板将他强拖到了隔间，哈维尔这才发现原来这里一直有人，不仅有马丁内斯，而且还有小桌边坐着的另一个男人。而他环顾了几周，竟然浑然未觉。

“刚才一定是跟结弘聊得太高兴了，所以都没听见铃铛声，”马丁内斯不好意思地挠挠头，明显还在过度兴奋，“羽生结弘，是个很有意思的人，刚从维罗纳过来，你们应该相互认识一下。”

马丁内斯说的是这里少见的亚洲男子，黑发，细腻的黄皮肤，细长的凤眼，白色T恤配牛仔裤，看起来只像是二十来岁，哈维尔早就放弃猜测亚洲人的年龄了。此时那人笑着打岔：“是结弦啦。”他非常迅速地伸出了手，但哈维尔没明白这是什么意思。他站着，结弦坐着，这个姿势并不适合握手，于是结弦把手伸得更远，指了指桌子对面拉开的椅子说：“坐吧，我是慕名而来的。”

“你刚到这儿？是朋友推荐的酒馆吧？”

“刚到两个小时，这个地方很出名。”

“我每天都来，很多年了。”

“很多年？有五年了吗？”

“刚刚好。”

“那没有很多，”结弦欢快地吐了吐舌头，“比起你之前滑冰的日子。”

哈维尔正想说什么，就听到马丁内斯的一串大笑。“哈维，结弦简直是崇拜你，他了解你的每一件事情。我以前从来不相信你是什么滑冰天才，欧洲冠军，我们这儿谁会去滑冰啊？可是你的崇拜者都追过来了，我才心服口服。刚刚我没看到你之前，我们就一直在讲你，你一定乐坏了，所以才躲着不出来。”

“不，我什么都没听见。”

“大白天的，你想姑娘呢？”马丁内斯在哈维尔额头上弹了一下，“结弦，你这个位置倒是能看见他，怎么不早说？”

“我在观察他。”结弦丝毫不以为意。

“那你真是太痴迷了。”马丁内斯发出类似赞叹的吸气声。

“我想看他在那儿能坐多久，这是我非常非常感兴趣的一件事。”

结弦的眼睛像雪片一样亮晶晶的，哈维尔看见里面映着自己笔直的身体。他已经坐了很久了，思绪仿佛是炉子里跳出来的火星，毫无规律地溅开，掉进柴堆里浪费了。他无法与这个叫结弦的人面对面交谈。结弦还在不加掩饰地从上到下打量他，而他的脑子里已经掐灭了一千种念头。需要说的太多了，面对这样的注视，他一个字也说不出来。结弦想说的比自己还多。这双眼睛正在急于向他泄露自己的秘密，一个哈维尔绝不愿意听到的秘密。他的眼波在空气中颤动，眼睑微弱地一张一翕。哈维尔下意识地垂下脸：

“这是个好地方，你可以多待上几天，到西南的海岸上去冲浪……”

“如果我想，可以待上一辈子，”结弦的情绪高得有些不真实，“我现在自由了。”

“嗤，说得你就像才从监狱里出来一样。”马丁内斯乐呵呵地揉了揉结弦的脑袋，结弦的刘海很长，斜着盖住了眼睛，他说话时总是忍不住伸手去撩头发。

“比监狱更可怕，”说话的声音猛然低沉了一些，“不过现在一切都好了。”

过一会儿，结弦似乎是不满意两人的沉默，又突然说了一句：“我想在这儿多待上一些日子。”

“你多长时间没剪头了？”哈维尔问道。

“一个多月，离开家之前剪得很短，先去了巴黎和维罗纳，然后到了这儿。这里很好，很安静，我想长住。”

哈维尔想，结弦看上去既不陌生，也不太面熟。

“住在这儿，当然很好！”马丁内斯将抹桌布往肩上一搭，“这里的风景你一年也看不够！何况还有你喜欢的‘前’运动员，你可以每天都来店里跟他喝酒。”

“每天都来！”结弦的表情就像发现了新大陆。“那哈维会很困扰吧！”

“不，不会。刚刚你都看到了，我现在很不容易受人影响。”

“也是，”结弦慢吞吞地说，“你听不见我们的话。”

“现在就能听见了，”哈维尔微笑，“你的西班牙语说得不错。”

“谢谢，”结弦两眼放光，“老师说我口音很轻，这些年我每天都上在线课程，比英语强些。不滑冰之后时间宽松多了。”

马丁内斯听说结弦也会滑冰，更想问个究竟，不过让结弦几句话绕开了。结弦从维罗纳过来，转了两趟火车，又换长途巴士才到了这个默默无闻的小城。这里交通尚且不便，更不是旅游城市，没有青年旅社。他拎着箱子在车站问了问，问讯处的老人给他指了路。“杰利哥玫瑰”酒吧白天也开着，是小镇的信息中心，找房子最为方便。马丁内斯立刻想到了桑切斯太太。她在找一个租客，房子在城中心，教堂对面，两室一厅，宽敞明亮。结弦马上说自己用不着这么大的房子，既然小镇本身不大，人们互相认识，连监狱都没有，倒不必考虑地理位置。又说到了镇上唯一的日本人宇野，几年前他到这儿定居，娶了个当地太太，他们家的房子倒是宽敞。“有日本人在这儿，我过几天会登门造访，不过也不一定专门住到他家里。”

结弦说是不挑剔，却始终有所保留，好像每个提议都不错，却都没有足够的吸引力。马丁内斯突然一拍桌子，大笑起来：“我差点忘了，哈维，为什么不让他住在你家呢？他是因为你来到这儿的，你能拒绝他吗？你是不是马上就可以决定下来？”

哈维尔一愣。“可以倒是可以，不过……”

“租金我可以付，只是怕你不太方便。”

“没什么不方便的，”哈维尔给一句话堵了回来，颇有些啼笑皆非，“我那儿倒是宽敞，你远道而来不容易，先将就几天吧，如果不习惯再换也是可以的。”

 

酒吧出门是一条小河，沿岸还有别的酒吧，也有几家饭店，冰淇淋和饮料店，河对面教堂的背后是每周例行三次的市场，这样这一带就构成了小镇中心。为了庆祝圣诞节，市民们会在教堂前立一个小型的摩天轮，供孩子们免费玩耍。然而现在正是初夏午后，他们沿河走着，河滩上的芦苇有半人高，簌簌的风声穿叶而过，填补了两人之间的沉默。结弦拖着一只中号的行李箱，落后哈维尔一步之遥。这时市民们吃饱喝足，端出了沙滩椅，有的用草帽遮住脸躺着，有的在钓鱼。哈维尔向他们每个人打招呼，但并没有热心地介绍结弦。有问起的，便说一下是新房客，但更多人眯着眼向哈维尔问好，根本没注意到旁边有人。

哈维尔的房子正是在一片芦苇荡的尽头，没有邻居，只有一个废弃的车库。这是祖母留下的房子，四面环绕的双层楼房，中间有个小小的庭院。本来墙壁是白色的，但哈维尔小时来住，羡慕小伙伴家里五颜六色的墙壁。祖母听了，第二天就买来了漆桶，站在梯子上刷了起来。南面是明亮的鹅黄色，东面是浅玫瑰色，西面是天蓝色，北面是淡得几不可见的嫩绿色。墙面低一点的地方，是小哈维的杰作，漆得一块深一块浅，还有不少没涂到的角落，保留着原来的白色。后来，哈维又在上面加了很多涂鸦，小时候画的超人，大了之后画的冰鞋、滑冰少年的剪影，他学着漫画里的样子画，看懂的人并不多。

哈维尔穿过大敞着的门，站在庭院中间。哈维尔不擅长拾掇花草，任它们自然生长着，在南欧海滨的阳光和雨水滋养下，棕榈树依然生机勃勃。庭院里除了几根不知何用的木头杆子，就只剩一个猫食盒。一只棕白相间的猫慢慢地踱过来，粘在他脚背上。哈维尔将猫抱进怀里，顺了顺她背上的毛。“东面以前有两个房间，是父母、姐姐和我住的，现在都用来存放杂物……我的房间在北面，是最大的一间。西面以前是我叔叔住，现在做了客房，你看行不行？”  


哈维尔一出口就觉察了不对。他突然开口说了英语，本以为几年不用，都快将这门语言忘光了。不过结弦就像没听到一样，背对着哈维尔站在蓝色墙面前，陷入了沉思。哈维尔走近了些，几乎就要把手放在他肩膀上，这时猫却感觉到了忽视，一个激灵，从他身上跳了下去，有点气哼哼地看着他。

“对不起，我不是故意的。”

这时结弦转过身来，笑得眉眼弯弯。

“我喜欢，天空的，色彩，让我想起了过去，最快乐的，一段日子。”

他顿了几次，还是用英语说完了整句话。


	2. Chapter 2

天一亮，结弦就一个翻身，从被窝里坐起来。几年来身体已经形成了规律，无需闹钟，每天都自然醒。只是最近，起床之后发现无事可做，就坐在窗口看看书，听听音乐，等待天明。他睡得不错，房间的墙壁、床头的木板都是蓝色的，木头老朽了，翻个声就闹出吱吱的响声，雪白的被子却很松软，像睡在云上。哈维尔昨天来铺床的时候说：“请你不要嫌弃，这床被子虽然买了很长时间，却从来没用过。”面对过分客气的哈维尔，结弦只能哈哈大笑。这个房间有很多有意思的小装饰。挂在床上的木制海盗船模型，从船里接通了电源，发出昏暗的光，就是这间屋子的照明设备。结弦从一排刀架子上抽出一把仿真武士刀，挥舞了几下。哈维尔的叔叔是个海盗迷，收藏了不少无用的东西。

结弦拉开窗帘，这个窗子面对庭院，能看见四面楼房的所有窗户。当年费尔南德斯家聚在这儿共度炎夏，他们起床后打开窗子，就能向所有人问好，一边嗑着葵花子一边相互喊话。现在哈维尔的窗子还关着，窗帘遮得严严实实，以免灿烂的阳光打扰了睡眠。结弦想起了朱丽叶的阳台。他本来对旅游不太感兴趣，但一想到二十岁以前，这个悲剧成为他几次转变命运的契机，便有了迷信，认为他的命运会再次降临维罗纳。在朱丽叶的阳台底下，他也看见了许多涂鸦，有一个写着“再见，可耻的命运”。

大卫为《罗密欧与朱丽叶》编舞时曾特地嘱咐过，舞蹈动作里伸手时一定要向上看。“朱丽叶在楼上，你得注视着她。”他有自己的理解，在有些细节上，他却放任自己含糊不清。为什么会有个向上抛掷的动作？他又接住了什么？他总是处于矛盾的心情中。命运待他不薄，他年纪轻轻就实现了事业上的所有梦想，地震也好，伤病也罢，命运考验他，却不会忘记在关键时刻照料他。结弦至今仍相信这些事是命中注定的，除了爱情。只有在爱情上，他总是忍不住责怪自己无能，并且奢望着只要再努力一些，罗密欧与朱丽叶也可能是完满结局。

究竟是谁先放弃的，他已经不在乎了。但他和哈维尔都还活着，他们并不怨恨对方，这就值得努力了。

钟上显示的时间是九点十分，哈维尔的侧影出现在窗前。结弦对他招了招手，哈维尔又是一怔，用英语问道：“醒了很久了吗？饿不饿？”

“有什么可吃的？”

“这里没有日本料理，”哈维尔还穿着睡衣，身上松松垮垮的，眼睛也有些肿，看上去很滑稽。“我可以做早餐饼。”

“那你不妨试试。我需要一把剪刀。”

哈维尔不知所以地看着他，直到结弦在额头上比出了剪刀的动作，还拼命瞪大了眼睛，才忍俊不禁。

结弦在角柜里找到了剪刀，面对镜子，颇有些为难。他手不算巧，到了这个时候方才意识到哪怕是成年之后，发型还是由美包办。翻了几张以前的照片，想找个范本，却发现每一张里都是不大一样的。再看看镜子里的自己，一路奔波，脸颊晒黑了许多，瘦得可怕，头发又长又乱，像鬼一样。第一刀下去，左眼旁边就剪出了一个齿状的缺口。他丧气地放下了剪刀。

哈维尔把小茶几搬到了庭院里，一边晒太阳一边切洋葱和土豆。那只叫西尔维娅的猫满足地在他脚边转来转去，几次想要跳上桌子，都被哈维尔欢快地制止了。一会儿，哈维尔和西尔维娅风风火火地冲进厨房，随后那边就传来了滋啦啦的声音，油水飞溅。

结弦正要下楼，却看见哈维尔端着盘子走进了蓝色门廊。于是他打开门，迎接油香四溢的早餐。

“送餐上门，服务周到。”哈维尔把盘子放在书桌上，正要离开，却被结弦叫住了。

“你坐下来一起吃吧。”

“也行，”西班牙人态度很随和，“你的头发怎么了？”

结弦尴尬地抓抓头。“不会剪。”

西班牙人盯着结弦看了许久，好像要重新认识他似的。“我帮你剪吧。”他噗嗤一声笑出来。

结弦更加忐忑了。“你会帮人剪头发？”

“我剪我自己的，还有西尔维娅的，”哈维尔咧开嘴，“还不赖吧。”

结弦又坐回了镜子前，哈维尔拿着大剪刀，在他额头前比划了下。“这么长，还是这么长？”结弦摇摇头，又点点头。哈维尔在衣柜里翻翻找找，摸出了一个夹子，将他的上面几层头发夹起来，自信满满地剪起了最底下一层。结弦额头亮出来，更像个未成年的日本武士，而一紧张，坐姿又端正得像个小学生。哈维尔头也不抬，就说：“放松点，你抖了我的手也会抖的。”

结弦没有回答，但背部渐渐松弛下来。从镜子里，他看到哈维尔低头专注的样子。有时目光交汇，两人都显得意外地平静。哈维尔手指轻轻擦过结弦的后颈和耳际，引得他咯咯直笑，哈维尔就拍拍他颤抖的肩膀。结弦继续笑个不停。剪出来的刘海是经典的三七分，留了一簇鬓发，恍惚一看，几乎完全复原了二十岁那年的样子。阳光照亮了他的半边脸，映得他近乎透明。快十年了，结弦始终老得很慢，好像这个人心里有些不甘，是连时间也不忍心打扰的。哈维尔也对这个效果有些意外，对着镜子半天说不出一句话来。

屋子里有点热，结弦的脸上满是汗珠。哈维尔一转头就看到了床头柜上的维尼纸巾盒，没说什么，抽了几张纸过来给结弦擦了。

“早餐都凉了，我去热一热吧。”哈维尔说。

结弦伸手就抓了一块，尝了尝：“还是温热的，你试试看？”

“这是你的份，我到下面去吃吧。”

“我饱了，”结弦说，“现在不训练，更吃不下什么东西了。”

哈维尔叹口气，坐下来将剩下的半块饼切开吃了。结弦坐在他对面。“你白天都不用工作吗？”

“换了好几个工作，最近这个是晚上上班。”

“我想去看看你上班的地方。”

“那今晚去看看吧，不过我工作起来可能会管不过来，忽视你。”

“我也需要一份工作，你能帮帮我吗？”

哈维尔淡淡一笑，既不嘲笑他，也不表示支持：“你能做些什么？”

“你能做什么，我就能做什么，”结弦得意地说，“除了剪头发。”

 

来之前，结弦就听说哈维尔在滑稽剧团里表演，待了一年多。这个小城里的剧团很出色，偶尔会巡回演出，走到巴塞罗那时，哈维尔被冰迷认了出来。在那之前，谁也不知道费尔南德斯退役之后去了哪儿，不过所有人都为他惋惜。西班牙的好苗子不多，他也没伤没病，完全可以继续下去，他却突然宣布要“经营家庭生活”，带着新婚妻子消失了。冰场上的朋友难得地众口一词，要求媒体不要打扰他的生活。此后，他淡出人们的视野，成为滑冰杂志上一个神秘的配角。

至于结弦，正忙着商演、捐助、谈判、物色年轻选手，面对摄像机，他给出了一贯得体的说辞：“不管怎么样，这些年来，我们一起训练，互相帮助，我一辈子也忘不了这段经历。每个运动员选择退役，都既满足又不舍，我当然会尊重哈维的决定。”

那时结弦没找哈维尔，如今除了他，也几乎没有人想知道哈维尔的行踪。所有人都知道，哈维尔热情、善良，爱着冰场和在这里结实的朋友，但为了他好，还是断了与他的联系。他们等着他有一天想通了，会自己回到他们的视线中。哈维尔不是个容易伤心的人，谁也没想到他内心竟然藏着这么深的痛苦，不得不在这一刻爆发。

也许是一次爆发得太多，消耗了力气，如今的哈维尔倒是恢复了平静。结弦破坏了运动员之间共有的默契，找到这个小城来，也没有对他造成困扰。

他日复一日地为观众带来欢乐。结弦坐在看台第一排，被小丑逗得高声喝彩。今天的演出是露天的，台子就搭在河边，城里一半的人都来了，面前摆着几排不整齐的凳子，来晚了的没座位，里里外外站了几层，踮着脚、吹着口哨、推推搡搡，像河水里起伏的浪花。台上的演员穿着传统的民族服饰，化了厚厚的几层妆，出汗之后，嘴也歪了，鼻子也塌了，分外滑稽。河边凉风习习，消解了一些暑热，但观众不停地喧哗、拍手，其间还是一股浓重的汗味。

哈维尔压轴出场。他穿着一条农妇的棉布裙子，兜着头巾，双颊上两朵腮红，口红画得比嘴小。他用浑厚的男声学泼妇大吼，骑着扫帚幻想自己是巫婆，又来了几个精彩的空翻，最后一个踩滑了，在台上摔了个四脚朝天。大家笑得跺脚，纷纷喊着“哈维，哈维！”

有的人就是为舞台而生的，结弦想。出来一个多月，他已经开始想念在日本时万众瞩目的感觉。上了冰，舞台就是他一个人的。有时，他只是轻轻掠过场边，就能引起最高分贝的尖叫。不过最好的还是比赛时，长节目滑到后来，他忘记了观众和裁判，放弃了自我，眼前只有一片空寂的白色。他问过哈维尔，这样的时刻他看到的是什么颜色。“红色和黄色，”西班牙人调侃道，“我看到了太阳、超人和维尼。”

演出结束，哈维尔把结弦介绍给了剧团团长何塞。剧团人满为患，不过何塞觉得加入一张亚洲面孔也不错，便同意让他试试。结弦表演了下腰和空翻，随即得到一份兼职。  
结弦一路沉默地回家，关上门大哭了一场。他只希望长夜快些过去，到了白天，前一夜的情绪就会恍如隔世了。


	3. Chapter 3

结弦包装好行李箱里最后一盒和菓子，带着去了宇野家。开门的是个胖胖的西班牙女人，满面红光，穿着一条宽松的花棉裙。她一看到结弦的脸，就冲里面喊了几声，宇野先生很快从楼上冲下来。他是一个秃顶的男人，约莫三十五岁，戴着黑框眼镜，也只穿着T恤和短裤。不过，他到了门口之后马上向结弦鞠躬问候。

“我听马丁内斯说起羽生选手的名字，还想着不会吧，直到在市场上偶然看到，才相信是真的。我真不敢相信自己的眼睛！我弟弟是花滑迷，我也受了影响，从十年前就开始看您的表演，搬到这边之后电视上不播冰上节目，我就上网看。”

结弦也忙不迭地鞠躬，“打扰宇野先生了。”

宇野一边引着结弦往里走，一边问道：“为什么到这里来？我想您不愿意弄得世人皆知，也没对任何人提起您的身份。”

“再好不过了，”结弦微笑道，“请务必保密。” 

“只是休假吧？您这几年一直出现在电视上，做了不少慈善，一定很忙吧，哪里都离不开你呢。”

“啊，也许就从此休息了呢，现在有更年轻的人接班，也不是完全离不开。”

“话说回来，谁又有羽生选手这样的影响力？冰协怎么会放您走呢？”

“不放也得放嘛，走之前参加了一个访谈，宣布不再参加商演了，慈善活动会转入幕后，现在也以父亲的名义建立了一个机构。”

宇野将结弦带到了茶室。在这个小城里，宇野也想办法运来了材料，自己搭起了一个和室。结弦踩在久违的榻榻米上，忍不住啧啧赞叹：“看来以后还要常来叨扰才行，也能缓解下思乡之情。”

没等宇野问起自己来这儿的原因，结弦先问了宇野怎么找到这座小城。宇野瞥了一眼正在厨房忙碌的女主人，结弦立即心领神会地点点头。“我在马德里旅游时碰上了玛利亚，这实在是个最普通的名字，不是吗？”结弦想到哈维尔也是个极其普通的名字，也低头笑了。

从宇野家出来，结弦去了杰利哥玫瑰，撞见马丁内斯在沙发上打盹儿。他恶作剧地从上面拍了一下马丁内斯的头，马上躲到沙发背后。马丁内斯醒过来，四处望望，不见人影，正想倒下去继续睡，却被结弦从背后揪住了耳朵。

“唉是你啊，”马丁内斯倒也不介意，“哈维让你去海边找他。”

“为什么去海边？他变成海上的泡沫了？”

马丁内斯脑子里转了好几个弯才明白过来结弦的意思。“不不，他要去捉小美人鱼，让你去开开眼界。”

“我要去做拯救美人鱼的王子。”结弦笑眯眯地说完，拔腿就跑，马丁内斯完全来不及分辨是谁拯救了谁。

小城的水产品丰富，不仅自足还能外销。河里的小鱼小虾口味清爽，肉质鲜嫩，海鲜又品种繁多，很受外面的人欢迎。哈维尔的一个朋友米格尔就是渔民，有时会带他一起出海，下网，然后两人一起喝酒谈天，等待收获。这些是前两天晚上哈维告诉他的。小城里的夜生活非常单调，哈维平常是习惯了泡夜店，但结弦只能偶尔去一次，一来哮喘病根没消，不宜多喝酒，二来这种地方他还是觉得太吵。他来了以后，哈维尔不好意思落下他一个人在家里，也经常留下来陪他。两人相对却仍有些尴尬，有时在各人屋里打游戏或看电视，彼此能意识到对方就在附近。但总归有这么一刻，哈维尔走进客厅找水喝，正好碰见结弦在沙发上坐着。避也避不开，只好聊一聊了。结弦发现，哈维尔喜欢在晚上十一点半去冲淋浴，所以他也在十一点三十五左右到庭院里来散个步，逗逗西尔维娅（他自认擅长模仿猫的动作）。

但有一天晚上，哈维尔冲过澡，他们交谈了几句之后，他安心地上楼睡觉了。没想到没睡下不久，就听到楼下传来脚步声，他趴到窗口一看，哈维尔已经穿戴整齐，轻手轻脚地拉开大门走了。他赶紧也穿上衣服，冲下楼去，然而大门却是从外面反锁的。本来平常大家都不必锁门，是因为最近来了好几个外乡人，难怪哈维尔会心生防备。结弦有些气馁地回到床上，外乡人里倒有两个漂亮女孩子，哈维尔很可能是去艳遇了。想到这儿，结弦不得不承认，来之前事事准备得很好，只是一直在回避一个问题：这么多年过去了，哈维尔还爱他吗？

即便是以前，他也花了很长时间来确认哈维尔的心意。热情的南欧人对每个人都很好，结弦的特别之处在于他是哈维尔滑冰生活的一部分，但哈维尔的生活中，滑冰也只是不大不小的一部分。他会为了想睡个懒觉而推迟练习，为了带柯妮的父母兜风而请假，还为了看足球比赛，毁掉了提前回多伦多训练的约定。那是结弦与哈维尔之间的第二个约定，第一个是要结弦在四大洲赛上取得金牌。他们都毁约了。

但时间长了，很难不有所觉察。对于结弦来说，如果只是一个人偷偷地爱着哈维尔，也许痛苦会减半。他感受到了回应，于是甜蜜、羞愧、内疚纠缠着，让他越来越不敢跟哈维尔正面接触。直到有一回分站赛前，他犯病了，请了假在家里休养。哈维尔训练完后来看他，两人在卧室里坐着，讲俱乐部里发生的趣事。结弦靠在床头，屈膝坐着，手抱着膝盖，而哈维尔坐在床边，两人的手本来是不该有任何接触。可是忽然，结弦感受到哈维尔手的温度，他疑惑地抬头。

“你快点好起来吧，去参加比赛。没有你，我真是不知道要怎么坚持下去……”

结弦不由得呼吸有些急促。他想，等病好了，他一定要吻哈维尔。不必太浪漫，找个没人的地方就行，也许还是在自己家里，或者俱乐部更衣室里……他想跟哈维尔交换呼吸。不过病好以后，他根本就没见到哈维尔的影子。据说他又去海边度假了。

结弦对海的印象一向不好，海水让他想到飓风和海啸，而且南边能晒到太阳的海滩附近都没有冰场。退役之后，由美提议全家一起去塞班岛，他才意识到这么多年来，家人完全是因为他  
而放弃了海岛上的日光浴。为了他能好好练习，全家差点一起搬到多伦多。他们为他付出而感到快乐，令他更加不知道如何回报。他甚至有点感激哈维尔没为他放弃过什么。

而这会儿，结弦赤着脚站在船头。海面的风逼得他抓紧扶手，随着波浪起伏颠簸。T恤被海浪打湿，全身上下都黏黏的，太阳一晒，皮肤上就蒸出了亮晶晶的盐。头发被吹得打了结，拍在额前颈后，又痒又疼。他们刚刚驶过了一片阴影，太阳无遮无掩，给甲板镀上一层金色。船身周围翻滚着白色的泡沫，一串串向远方流逝。

结弦远远地看见了哈维尔背对着他们坐在船舷上，忍不住把扶手抓得更紧了，船飞快地靠近，好像他们的小汽船正在被那艘渔船吸走一样。开船的马里奥一遍遍大声地喊起来：“米格尔！哈维！”正当结弦以为他们听不见时，米格尔转过头来了。他使劲地推了哈维尔几下，于是哈维尔也回过头来，看见了他们，双手向前伸出，让人以为是要拥抱他们。  
结弦也伸出了手。两只船相接时，哈维尔将结弦拉上了渔船。

“今天也会满载吧？给我留几条好的鲷鱼。”马里奥说。

“成，成，”米格尔挥挥手，马里奥就将汽船开走了。

“收网了吗？”结弦问。

“还没有，”哈维尔席地坐了，“再等等吧。”他指了指在舵旁抽烟的米格尔。

结弦在他身边坐下，捋了捋乱成一团的头发，笑出声来：“我告诉宇野先生我是来找你的，他还记得费尔南德斯选手，但没认出你，他对外国人有点脸盲……”

哈维尔的眼睛闪了一下。“为什么？”

“因为我就是来找你的，不然我还有什么理由出现在这儿？”结弦望着哈维尔。“但我没想到会看见你一个人，我还以为至少会有……听说你和柯妮离婚了，我以为也许……”

“孩子柯妮带走了，他还小，妈妈照顾他会更细心。”哈维尔简短地说，不小心一脚踢翻了一个酒瓶。“我会去马德里看他们。”

结弦的注意力似乎被啤酒瓶上反射的金光吸引了，半晌才“嗯”了一声。“又为什么要离婚呢？”他这句话仿佛自言自语。

“相处不下去了，就这么简单，这里的离婚率也不低嘛。”

结弦看着哈维尔轻松的脸，问道：“是不是人都很容易放弃别人觉得很珍贵的东西？”

“不，这没什么关系，”哈维尔说，“我们是放弃了自己应该放弃的东西。”

“什么是你应该放弃的？”

哈维尔看结弦的脸色苍白，也不肯再说了。海浪翻过船舷打到船板上，沾湿了结弦的脚。结弦随着船身沉浮，似乎随时要被海浪卷走一般。忽然，他再次伸出手，但这一回哈维尔忽略了这只手，腾地一下子站起来，催米格尔收网。

结弦将头伸出船舷，看着鱼网一点点拉近，发出了不属于自己的惊叹。米格尔很高兴，当即决定晚上做海鲜饭，他的手艺不错，大家都赞不绝口，今天能吃到，算是他们俩的运气。


	4. Chapter 4

结弦和哈维尔站在木质舞台的斜对角，正对着两束光。他们还在深呼吸，不过底下的观众似乎有点等不及了，吹着口哨，双手随音乐打起了节拍。结弦露出了志在必得的笑容。

两人同时以手撑地，连续几个空翻，形成两条平行线，以同样的节奏交换了位置，到了另一个角落。结弦很兴奋，打出胜利的手势，哈维尔也在向观众送着飞吻。突然，结弦小碎步跑到舞台中间，找好平衡之后，轻轻巧巧地起跳，在空中转了几圈，平稳落地。观众发出一声长长的惊叹。

“你看清楚了吗？转了几圈？”

“看不清，”说话的人手拍得生疼，“两圈还是三圈。”

结弦去叫哈维尔，不过哈维尔不肯动，一屁股坐在地上，于是结弦就像老牛犁地一样把他拖到舞台中央，向上指指，假跳了一下，哈维尔抱着手，仍然不肯依。观众一阵阵哄笑，喊叫声更响了，好像把嘴里的热气都喷到了舞台上。结弦弯下腰，在哈维尔耳朵边说了什么，哈维尔只得垂头丧气地起来，与结弦按对称位置站好。

两人同时起跳，转圈，落地时几乎分秒不差。

一开始，结弦不确定哈维尔还记得这个动作。他自告奋勇先跳之后看了看哈维尔，便看出他也跃跃欲试。以前一起商演，大家就爱起哄要组队跳男双。双人侧拖刀滑行、直线步、同步跳四周，有时还摆出抛跳的样子，大家都爱抢着做抛的那一个。轮到结弦和哈维尔组队时，效果好得出人意料，选手们都说他们师出同门，动作自然很像。不过结弦知道，能保持同样的节奏，是因为哈维尔的动作就印在他心里，为了踩上他的节奏，他得先放弃一些自我。

男选手们玩到兴头上，几个最瘦的都被托举过了。他们开始讨论应不应该让哈维尔托举结弦。哈维尔在单人选手中也不算强壮，力量总让人有点不放心。结弦盯着天花板沉默了很久，大家都以为他会拒绝。他却突然说：“我们叠起来也不会撞到天花板，来吧。”神情严肃，就像要奔赴战场。不过，哈维尔刚用手握着他的腰，他就觉得很不对劲。哈维尔的手在颤抖，他也浑身一软，跟着抖个不停。他们俩之间有一根无形的弦在绷紧，就快要断裂了，而别人完全感觉不到。这样僵持了一会儿，他咯咯地笑了出来，拍掉哈维尔的手。

“不行，我差点忘了哈维前段时间手脱臼过，我可不冒这个险。”

“脱臼？怎么回事？”选手们失望地瘫作一团，成美好奇地问。

“搬了个笨重的大箱子回家。”结弦抢在哈维尔前说。

他们之间相互搂过很多次，但这一次感受全然不同。排练散场，选手各自回去洗澡，他跟哈维尔落在最后。哈维尔把他送到门口，问他：“你马上要接受采访吗？”

“是的，”结弦说。他左右看了一眼，确认四下无人，轻轻抓起哈维尔的手，将他的指尖放在自己腰上。只是轻轻一划，又惹得两人同时一个激灵。

“晚上我来找你，”哈维尔说，“采访结束后。”

“在哪儿？”结弦用气声问道。

哈维尔不说话，只是直视着他的眼睛。

“好吧，到时候见，”结弦一闪身溜进门，透过门缝对哈维尔说道：“再见，再见。”

结弦后来想，如果那天能早半个小时回房间，也许就能碰见哈维尔了。但他到达的时间是十一点半，已经精疲力竭。就在他怎么也打不开门时，隔壁房门开了，町田树探了个脑袋出来：“结弦君，你回来了，哈维尔君来过，说联系不上你，让我转交一张字条。”

结弦接过他手上的信封，心里好像并不感到意外。

“你碰上他了？”

“对，我回来时看见他坐在你的房间门口，请他进我屋里坐坐，他说想早点回去睡了，就先走了。”

结弦扫了一眼字条，匆匆放回了信封。“对，他是得早点休息，今天累坏了，明天还要赶飞机呢。”

“结弦君要赶回加拿大排新节目吗？”

“不不，我会等到这边商演彻底结束，哈维先回去。我也会尽快的，可不能输给他了。”

 

后台的气氛前所未有的热烈。演员们连妆容都来不及卸，挂着半边演出服，就忙不迭地叽叽喳喳。一顶黑礼帽在半空中飞来飞去，剧团里最小的男孩儿恩里科追着要抢回帽子，大人们继续逗他，偏要让他够不着。不断有人来对哈维尔和结弦说恭喜，他们第一次出演这个双人安可节目，反响热烈。有人提议将这个节目带到巴塞罗那去，结弦连忙拒绝，说他哪儿也不想去。

何塞抹了下唇上的两撇胡子，说道：“你们别让结弦走出这个地方了，我算是看明白了，他分明是偷跑到这儿的，怕被人抓回去呢。”

胡安娜立刻来了劲儿：“诶诶，你该不是私奔来的吧！”

“不，他是来找哈维的，马丁内斯这么跟我说的。”

“噢，”胡安娜夸张地捂住脸，“原来哈维和结弦才是一对儿，难怪。”

结弦眨眨眼。“目前还不是一对儿，但我单方面对他很感兴趣。”

“小伙子，我总觉得你在谎报年龄，”何塞像在思索什么似的。“你还未成年吧？背着父母偷偷跑出来，说不定还拿了家里不少存款，是不是？”

这回连哈维尔也忍不住笑了。“我检查过他的护照，年龄没有问题。”

胡安娜推推哈维尔：“有问题的是你，他对你有兴趣，你还让他住在你家里。”

哈维尔一时想不出怎么回答。结弦正要讲几句笑话打岔，一阵敲门声响起，却是宇野来了。他将一大捧花送到结弦手里，然后向哈维尔和结弦分别鞠躬。众人听他们说起了日语，也就转头去卸妆了。

“今天的演出也精彩极了，没想到在这里看到二位别样的表演，原谅我今天只身前来，只带了一束花。”宇野对结弦说道。

结弦将花放进哈维尔怀里。“以后这样的演出还会有不少，还要请您继续支持。” 

“这正是我想说的，”宇野又是一个深深的鞠躬。“看了您今天的演出，更加怀念冰上的表演了，希望您能郑重考虑退出商演的决定。”他微笑着瞥了一眼哈维。“如果只是想待在一起的话……为什么费尔南德斯选手不能回到冰场呢？”

“说得也是，”结弦歪着脑袋想了想，“一起走，或者一起留下来。”

哈维尔脸上挂着一成不变的微笑，对他们谈话的内容丝毫不感到好奇。人群来得快散得也快，不一会儿就只剩下负责关灯锁门的胡安娜了。哈维尔已经换好了衣服，结弦还坐在椅子上一动不动。胡安娜正要过去打趣两句，弯下腰，却看到结弦一脸痛苦地扶着椅子想站起来。

“哈维，哈维！”她招招手，“他这是怎么了？”

哈维尔走过来，拨开结弦的裤腿，脚踝处已经肿得碗口大小了。结弦疼得龇牙咧嘴，扶着哈维尔站了起来。“唉，退役选手，三周跳也能扭伤，真丢人。”然后又用日语狠狠骂了句“可恶”。

“没有备用的冰敷袋，”胡安娜皱眉，“你赶快带他去诊所吧。”

“膝盖没事吧？腰呢？”哈维尔问。

“没事没事，”结弦嗤笑出声。哈维尔听出其中的得意和嘲弄，别过了头。

结弦将手搭在哈维尔肩上，一瘸一拐地向外走着。还没走到门口，胡安娜不小心摁灭了灯，黑暗里传来一声凉飕飕的吸气。胡安娜连忙道歉，结弦却说：“不用了！”

他在黑暗中一阵摸索，手指揪住了哈维尔胸前的衣服。哈维尔站得笔直，在结弦的手心下，西班牙人的心跳声像闪电过后迟来的春雷，他也许是以为结弦会吻他。结弦记得，他总是会想些不合时宜的事情。

结弦用没受伤的那条腿朝前探了一步，够到了门框，才拉拉哈维尔，示意朝这边走。哈维尔打开门，走廊上的光一点点漏了进来，黑暗里的心跳声渐渐隐去。


	5. Chapter 5

因为受伤，结弦不得不待在家里休息，而哈维尔也别无选择，留下来照顾他。

海边的天气阴晴不定，片云致雨，而这几天更是连日暴雨，水帘层层叠叠，隔断了视线，教堂顶上的白色十字架变得模糊，民居屋顶上花花绿绿的油漆混成一片，看上去就像要被雨水冲走一样；而地上星星点点，则是狂风打落的紫色橄榄和白色芦苇絮。河水漫上石滩，淹没草地，在地上积成浅流。街上空无一人，门户不开，广场上的鸽子、麻雀纷纷躲到了各家屋檐下。从远处的山峦传来雷电轰鸣，但能听真切的只有斜雨拍打窗玻璃的声音。

这样的天气，哈维尔本来也无法出门，就像天气也在帮结弦减轻负罪感似的。结弦坐在窗口，院子里的棕榈叶子也落了一地，雨水汩汩地流进下水井里，西尔维娅失去了游乐场，正懒懒地躺在结弦大腿上。结弦打开电脑，他有几封邮件要回复，虽然不多，但需要斟词酌句。第一封是向家人报告平安，讲讲这几天的见闻。“脚受了点小伤，已经处理过，没有大碍。哈维尔正在门外泡我带过来的玄米茶，香味都飘进来了。”想了想，又加了句“我情绪很好，不用担心。”

然后是朋友的来信。他感谢了大卫提供的消息：“我找到了哈维，他还算友好，不过很多事情感觉都不太对。他什么都不肯说，我很难找到坚持下去的信心。但愿待会儿会好一点吧。”下一封是阮南的，他只好先问候了沙利文——他们保持着这个习惯。“哈维这里好玩极了，你不来未免有点可惜，不过你最近又单身了，看见我们会不会嫉妒啊。”最后一封有点让他吃惊，竟然是指田发来的。他们很久没有联系过了，也许是指田从电视上看到他宣布退出，又想起了他来。他不会知道内情，邮件里谈的是他最后一次冰上演出，“小提琴和鼓乐的伴奏一贯很适合你，不过看见你跟钢琴也终于能配合得天衣无缝，感觉这些年你内心还是变化不少。”结弦回道：“那天的曲子乍一听音色平稳，表达松弛，却也有很多处潜藏的激流呢。有些变了，有些没变，我自己也有些模糊的感受，我想我潜意识里在寻找外在和内在的需要，然后自然地适应它们……”

他反反复复改了几遍，也没敲定回复日本冰协的邮件。哈维尔的敲门声响起，西尔维娅跳上键盘，在上面踩出了一行乱码。结弦受了启发，在邮件里添加了一份破损文件，作为回信的“重要附件”发了出去。

哈维尔端来茶和三明治，坐着等结弦回复邮件。结弦接过茶啜了一口，热气扑面而来，他取下弄花的眼镜，在衬衫上擦了擦。他今天穿着一件纯黑色衬衫，领开到第二颗纽扣，露出里面的十字形项链。他的左手又戴上了那串母亲手制的能量石。他重新戴上眼镜，有些失望地发现哈维尔没有在注意他，而是看着窗外，神色有些不安。与哈维尔重逢后，这还是第一次见他流露出这样的情绪。

“雨还，下几天吧？”结弦用英语问道。独处了两天之后，他们又自然而然地用上了这门两人如今都不太熟练的语言。有时，哈维尔还会蹦出两个日语单词。

“天气预报说，直到后天。”哈维尔生硬地说。

“鱼缸里还剩不少鱼？”

“挺多，冰箱里蔬菜也不少，够吃了。”

结弦微微一笑，合上了电脑，专心喝茶。“一直待在家里，不习惯？”

“不习惯。”

“雨会停的。”

“下雨的时候大家都无聊透了，”哈维尔有些焦躁，“刚刚蕾贝卡打电话过来，说雨停了之后想到家里来做客。见鬼，我答应过她。”

结弦好不容易反应过来，蕾贝卡就是那个新来的外乡人。

“如果，她真的来了，你会回避的吧？”

“为什么？”

“她是个女人，”哈维尔把“女人”两个字咬得死死的，“你知道我们会发生什么？”

“你家很大，”结弦忍俊不禁，“还有，我们认识超过十年了，你想用这个把我气走？”

哈维尔一时语塞，然后释然地吐出一口气。“你说得对，对不起，我太拙劣了。她来自美国北方的大都市，她偷偷说过，知道我是谁。她会认出你的。”

“如果她看了演出，可能已经认出来了。那天的小丑妆画得怎么样？”

“画成了另一个人，”哈维尔苦笑，“你在想什么？不怕？”

“我是来找你的。一个退役运动员找到另一个退役的朋友，为什么不可以呢？”

哈维尔摇摇头。“你还是去马丁内斯那里避避吧。”

结弦嘴上说着没关系，还是同意了这个请求。后来雨又多下了一天，他的脚已经全好了，可以独自步行前往杰利哥玫瑰。他打开窗户呼吸新鲜空气。正巧哈维尔也在窗口站着，淡淡地微笑着，指给他看天边的虹彩。

走之前，他又对哈维尔说了一遍：“晚餐前我就回来，你跟蕾贝卡，要做些什么，都是你的自由。我们之间的可能性，全凭你怎么想。”

哈维尔一脸不相信，还掺杂着一点玩味的意思。结弦懊恼地想，他在哈维尔这儿的信誉确实不高。之前也有很多次，他也说过类似的话，但最后还是他做决定居多。他年轻、好胜、决绝，哈维尔拿他毫无办法。而且，他更理智。他每说出一个决定，都有不可违背的理由，就算是面带微笑，也能让人察觉到凛然的态度。

 

其实那时在多伦多，他反而很少跟哈维尔独处。柯妮带朋友去大瀑布旅行了，哈维尔训练结束后不用去接她。听到这个消息后，结弦也告诉由美要跟朋友们一起吃过晚饭再回家。

多伦多有很多这样的公园，没有大门，完全由修剪整齐的草坪和树木围成，转角处放着几个抽象雕塑。下午的阳光明亮却不刺眼，不少主妇坐在草地上晒着太阳，三三两两地聊天，旁边放着几个婴儿车。金发碧眼的小孩子相互追逐，也有小姑娘在安安静静地给鸽子喂食。情侣们整个人都贴在对方身上了，不停地换着方式接吻。结弦注意到树丛后面的一对男人，从容地移开了视线。

他们找了个最僻静的角落，有棵大榕树作为掩护。草尖有些刺人，哈维尔把自己的外套垫在结弦身下，自己倒大大咧咧地直接躺下来了，于是结弦也坚持要贡献出自己的外套。他们之间隔着一个人的距离，这让结弦想到高中时候一群没心没肺的男孩子出去玩的情景。然而他已经二十出头了，有些事总归会发生改变。

哈维尔说了说自己的童年，结弦也跟着讲了几句。他一直在犯错，遇上表达不出来的单词，哈维尔会提示他，而他就给自己几秒钟，想把这个词牢牢记住。

“跟我说说你的父母吧，”结弦说，“他们都很少来看你。”

“你知道，我来自军人家庭。”哈维尔转过头，果然结弦正笑得意味深长。“就算是南欧的军人也会比一般人严格一点啊，当然，我们有很随性的一面，尤其是我接近成人的时候，他们想，我应该自己做决定了，就不再干涉我了。”

“恋爱、结婚也不管吗？”

“如果我想的话。”哈维尔不安地扭了扭身体。“他们很喜欢柯妮。”

“噢。那是当然。”

“那么你呢，”哈维尔半直起了身子，“你的父母会影响你的恋爱吗？”

“会，”结弦很干脆地说，“如果他们不开心，我也会犹豫。”

“他们会为什么不开心？”

“因为他们怕我痛苦，”结弦直视着哈维尔的眼睛，“如果我因此不能回日本，不能再滑冰了，还有很多人因为我，不能滑冰了……我没法承担这么大的责任。”

“你已经在承担了。”哈维尔叹口气，重新躺了回去，透过树叶看着天空。

结弦突然发出一声突兀的冷笑：“如果有一天，日本的主妇们都说：‘难道花滑的冠军都是同性恋吗？我的儿子，让他去踢足球吧。’那可怎么办啊？”

哈维尔闭上眼，像在做出什么重大决定似的。“你有没有想过以后？总有一天，你会老，大家会对你失去兴趣……”

“那就到了那天再说。倒是哈维，你，好好享受自由吧。”

“我们可以躲着，直到……哦，那是不可能的，该死。”

有那么一瞬间，哈维尔的呼吸声仿佛消失了。他再次说话时，就像他们俩之间的事都重新发生了一遍。

“那就是这样了？”

“就是这样。”

结弦凑过去，在哈维尔嘴唇上啄了一下。他感觉到哈维尔收紧了放在他背上的手，又很快随着他的动作松开了。树叶的光斑就像一对对眼睛在看着他们。回去的路上，他们比来时靠得近了一些，但不再有肢体接触。

这就是结弦那时的打算。他抱着每天都能见到哈维尔的愉快心情去俱乐部训练。他到得稍早些，在那儿等哈维尔半个小时，他们一起练习滑行、舞蹈，在对方跳跃摔倒时滑过去拉一把。比赛时有胜负，这也不能影响什么。柯妮常常出现在俱乐部门口，他也渐渐能坦然地向她打招呼。只要哈维尔还在身边，他可以忍受他们之间的友谊。


	6. Chapter 6

结弦没有照说好的那样，去马丁内斯那儿玩牌或者打台球。他从小就喜欢各种各样的游戏，因为他很善于总结经验，取得胜利。但在这个小地方，大家都没有什么胜负心，真正好强的那几个，又显得有点小气。从前打游戏还有放松心情的作用，现在他已经全身松弛，就更不需要这个活动了。他感觉很没意思，就沿着河漫无目的地走。地上还是湿的，雨后的芦苇荡散发出新鲜的气味，好像空气也笼罩着一层淡绿色。头上慢腾腾地飘过几朵阴云，雨似乎随时都要再下，但又碍于人们的心情，迟迟不好意思落下来。

他在河边找了张上了白漆的木凳子，擦干了上面的水，躺在上面。身上清清冷冷的，他忍不住双手抱在胸前，小心翼翼地呼吸。闭上眼，白色的天光映在眼睑上，很快就昏昏沉沉，好像要进入另一个世界。

醒来之前，他还记得最后的两个梦。梦一个接着一个，把很多片段胡乱拼贴在一起，不过一旦醒来，大多数都会被遗忘。他很理解哈维尔有时对他淡漠。不管是什么样的记忆，如果人愿意的话，也会像一场白日梦，醒来就忘了。再做一个同样的梦，又会一股脑地想起来。

这回他梦见了自己带着一串手链去找哈维尔，在冰场旁边碰上了他。那串手链是深黑色的能量石，由美给俱乐部里的每个人都做了一串。哈维尔拿到手里，在灯光下看了看，发现其中有一颗石头是深琥珀色的。他有些惊奇地问道：

“这是？……”

结弦不好意思地挽起了袖子，他的左手上也戴着一串一模一样的，有一颗琥珀色的很显眼。

“我把妈妈的手工改了一下，这个特别送你，他们都没有哦。”结弦作了个嘘声的手势。“你每天戴着吧，会给你带来好运。”

这之后，结弦看见自己突然站在自己家楼下，哈维尔的模样有些变了，眼窝陷得更深，脸颊上留起了胡子。他意识到这是三年后的哈维尔。这个哈维尔的手上没有那串链子。

“手链去哪儿了？”结弦抓着他的手问道。

“昨天跟柯妮吵了一架，争执的时候扯断了。”

“你没受伤吧？把石头给我，重新给你做一条……”

“不必了……我想以后就不戴了吧，确实不大方便……”

他知道这是个梦，却只能眼睁睁地看着它试图修改自己的记忆，一面祈求它快点结束。他送了哈维尔这样一条手链，而他确实从某一天开始就不再戴了。哈维尔一直没有解释原因，而结弦认为不应该为这件小事纠缠。比起讳莫如深的原因，他更不喜欢梦里给出的这个解释。

第二个梦是大卫来跟他商量节目编排。大卫说，发现他最近心事重重，不如编一套更成熟的节目，展现成人世界里的挣扎。结弦什么也没说，几步滑到冰场左边，伴随着眼花缭乱 的步伐，手臂抬起，仿佛在抚摸爱人的面颊，然后一个转身，定住，闭上眼睛，手臂慢慢收拢，环抱在胸前。

“啊，我知道了……爱情的幻想，”大卫说，“虽然老套，但是也不一定流俗……我们的小罗密欧长大了……”

这套节目成了结弦表演走向成熟的转折点。逼人的锐气收敛了许多，却在每一个细微的衔接之处，都透露出欲言又止的意味，从第一次演出开始就反响极佳。那一赛季结束后，这个节目就没再滑过，直到仙台新冰场剪彩的日子。

结弦看见自己站在冰场中间，旁边是荒川、高桥、织田和威尔。仙台学滑冰的孩子越来越多，但当地冰场、教练都不够用。为了这个冰场，他从退役前就开始筹集资金。剪彩这天，他办了一个慈善演出，请来最有影响力的前辈和同时期的好友。哈维尔还是杳无音讯。就在这些演出的人当中，总有一个知道哈维尔的去向，也许就是涩谷或者威尔，但他们坦然地面对结弦，喜悦的脸上看不出一丝破绽。人人都知道他和哈维尔在一起训练，然而自从哈维尔走了以后，他们都尽量不提他的名字。在这个时候，结弦才恍然大悟——他们都是知情人。只有他和哈维尔两人才以为他们隐藏得很好。事实是，这些人之间有种默契，对他人的私生活绝口不提。这些年来，所有人都在默默注视着他们，为了不惹结弦伤心，他们将哈维尔从共同话题中开除了。

突然醒悟过来后，结弦临时换了表演内容。他回到后台热身候场，准备重演当年的节目。他想让更多人知道，哈维尔虽然是他的弱点，却也是成就他的人。那套节目他还记得很清楚。他在地上哼着音乐，重温了步法，最后手收回胸前，闭上眼。这时，身后传来一声叹息，这个声音他再熟悉不过了。

“哈维？”结弦听到自己问道。

声音的主人从背后抱住了自己，哈维尔的手向上移，捧住了他的脸。结弦没有转过头去看，他知道这是个难得的美梦。他继续哼着调子，心想如果旋律不断，梦也不会中断。

不过他眼前白炽灯的光很快就暗下来了。不记得自己最后哼到了哪一句，只感觉全身冷冰冰的，除了脸上还有些余热。他想起自己是躺在河边的长凳上，身上沾着露水。同时，他又意识到脸上的温度并没有消失。有一只手正在摩挲他的眼皮，动作很轻，像芦苇絮落在脸上。他突然抓住了这只手。

哈维尔看见结弦猛然睁开眼，本能地朝后一退。结弦死死地盯着他，眼神越来越清亮。

“我到处找你。”哈维尔说。

“我也到处找你。”

睁眼的一瞬间，发现是哈维尔，结弦还有些诧异。他马上意识到哈维尔已经在那儿坐了很长时间，不然他也不会做那些梦了。哈维尔脸上很尴尬，只是嘴唇还习惯性地紧紧闭着，似乎不打算解释自己的行为。

哈维尔把两人交握的手放了下来，没有试图挣开。“蕾贝卡回去了，我来问你今天晚上的烧烤派对，你要不要参加？”

“那个蕾贝卡，会参加吗？”

“她回美国了，”哈维尔说，“今天晚上到巴塞罗那，明天的飞机。她的两个同伴也一起走。”

一瞬间结弦露出了询问的表情。最终他什么也没问，拽着哈维尔坐了起来。

烧烤派对就在酒吧街外面的河滩上，他们到得最早，哈维尔就熟络地帮忙搭架子、串肉，结弦将洗净的盘子端出来，拖出装满烧酒和冰镇啤酒的大箱子。今天的音乐主题是民谣，由本地人组成的四人乐队正在调弦、摆弄音响。天阴了一阵，又晴了一阵，夜幕降临，星星露出了头，天空就像一块沉甸甸的镶金蓝宝石。这时人陆陆续续地来了，主人飞快地撬开酒瓶，瓶盖在半空中划出流星一般的弧线。每个人领了啤酒和烤肉之后就在草地上四处走动，找到感兴趣的人就凑过去聊天。草地上摆着几张白色的长桌子，更多人坐在野餐布旁边，乐队唱完一首，就吃几口肉，喝一点酒。伴着音乐起舞的人在草地上卷起一个个漩涡，时不时地侵入野餐布的领地。

然而渐渐的，结弦对这一切都不那么好奇了。在小城生活并不是一件容易的事。打渔、表演、喝酒、跳舞，打网球或者高尔夫，每一样都迥异于结弦以往的生活方式。他不止一次感到自己是一个外乡人，更不止一次好奇哈维尔怎样坚持了这么多年。这是度假的好地方，但要长久地生活下去，不是只靠玩玩牌、唱唱歌就可以了。哈维尔是带着柯妮一起来的。他们一年之后就离婚了，也许正是因为柯妮不能忍受这样的环境。他记得柯妮喜欢看现代芭蕾，而这里甚至没有像样的剧场。

哈维尔远离冰场活着，虽然结弦看见过他健身，练习跳跃和舞蹈，但那和上冰毕竟有太大的距离，总有一天他会滑不动。他并没有真的忘记冰场，他只是厌倦，还有别的什么东西。祖母去世之后，他的叔叔全家移民去了美国，父母和姐姐一直住在马德里，现在只有他自愿留下来看守老房子，圣诞节才跟家人团聚。可是哈维尔还年轻，不会一个人单独待在家里过夜。他经常喝酒，参与每一项社交活动，在这儿大受欢迎。他又交过一两个女朋友，后来虽然分手了，常常照面，也十分友好。地方太小，很快几乎同龄的女人都跟他熟悉得不能再产生火花。

在这样的场合，哈维尔难保不被熟人包围。结弦看到他在摆满威士忌、伏特加、朗姆酒和各种果汁的桌子前坐了下来，玩一种游戏。哈维尔一杯杯灌下米格尔现调的酒，结弦感觉他好像一直在输，脸已经喝得红红的。过一会儿，马里奥乐不可支地跑过来，揽着结弦的肩膀。

“你也来玩吧！”

“诶，什么游戏？”

“你准得赢上几局！只要说一句话，‘我从来没做过……’，在场的人只要做过这件事的，都得喝一大口酒。记着，说点有料的。”

结弦被他们拉到了哈维尔对面坐下，往他手里塞了一杯“欲望海滩”。这时一个看上去刚刚成年的小伙子突然站起来，得意地说道：“我从不自慰。”

长桌上爆发一片哀嚎，不管是男是女，都只能将手边的酒饮尽了。结弦涨红了脸。他好不容易才借助马里奥的手势听懂了这句话，现在所有人都喝完了酒，转过头来看着他咕噜咕噜地喝下一大口。马里奥愤慨地说道：“小子，我不相信，你凭什么不……”那男孩儿摇着手指：“这个你可管不着。”

胡安娜想了想，脸上露出了个俏皮的笑容：“我从来不在公共场所接吻。”这回也几乎是所有人气得拍桌子，结弦看哈维尔将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，也举起了杯子，对哈维尔咧嘴一笑，喝了一大口。不过这一回，胡安娜被马里奥抓住了把柄。“你在戏台子上接吻就不算啦？”于是胡安娜也被罚了整整一杯。

轮到结弦了。“我从来不会物理考零分。”他说。桌上有一半的人认为这句话说得不好，只有哈维尔默默地喝了一口。

米格尔说自己从来没去过日本，大家都感激他手下留情。这就摆明是要让结弦和哈维尔喝酒了。

哈维尔的眼睛已经红通通的，闪烁着迷醉的光彩。他好不容易才理顺了自己的话：“我从来没进过汽车旅馆。”

结弦刚听完这句话，就狠狠地喝了一大口。周围的人都不可思议地看着他，他们也许是觉得他看起来太年轻单纯了。结弦抬起头瞪着哈维尔。他当然知道哈维尔在激他，想赶他走，他早就做好了心理准备。兴许是酒意涌上来，他的眼睛也跟哈维尔一样红透了。再一次轮到他时，他用几乎听不见的声音说道：“我从没在结婚之后做背叛妻子的事情。”

米格尔让他大声点，于是他一字一顿又重复了一遍。这句话语意模糊，他们都让他解释什么叫“背叛妻子的事”。结弦一摊手。“什么都算，比如跟别人打意味不明的电话，约会，心里还想着另一个人。”

米格尔的妻子就在旁边。他沉默了一会儿，还是举起了酒杯：“玩游戏嘛，应该认真一点。”他将一整杯都喝了下去，转头对妻子说：“我背叛过你，自罚一杯，有什么话我们回家再说。”  


所有人都在半开玩笑地为米格尔求情，也没注意到哈维尔也将一杯酒喝尽了。结弦本想劝他不必这么认真。更让他后悔的是，哈维尔在这一杯后彻底醉得不省人事。

民谣乐队正好唱到兴头上，弹起了本地最负盛名的一首求爱小调，“亲吻”“窗下”这些字眼不断地飘过来。结弦从哈维尔身上摸出了钥匙，把他拖上了车。他一点也不喜欢开夜车，所幸这个小城里路灯充足，也几乎没有交通事故。他决定在车上跟哈维尔多讲讲话，免得自己也睡着。


	7. Chapter 7

人无论如何也不能逃脱回忆。这天早晨，结弦醒来后，脑子里一直想着这句话。过去的经历以另外的形式存在，决定着当下的行动。现在的每一秒钟，现在看似与过去毫不相干的事情，无不具有前因后果。而之前的每一个瞬间，衰败渺茫之后，都会滋养出年轻的花。

现在他已经确定哈维尔什么都没忘，尽管他装作不在意。他们不必刻意板着脸清算过去。即便是过着平凡而充实的生活，回忆还是见缝插针地袭来，就像在洗脸、擦地板、回邮件时，结弦都会突然想到过去的一些事情。每一次指尖不经意地接触，就让他重温相聚时的幻梦，离散后的空虚。他观察着哈维尔偶尔放空的眼神，相信他也在想着同样的事。他们还是小心翼翼地相处，为自己说错的话道歉，不问、不猜，好像这种处境也是值得珍惜的。

结弦起床查了邮箱，将几封冰协的邮件放进了回收站。他还是第一次这么任性，以往即使是暂时从公众视线里消失，他也会定时向冰协汇报近况。不过，每一次任性都会付出代价，要么就得撒谎，要么就是将一个月的工作都挤到一周来做。现在冰协不断催促，无非是想让他快些做出决定，而他心知这不是自己可以左右的。他在等待哈维尔的回音，一天天地耗下去。一开始还可以享受平淡的生活，日子一长，就难免焦虑。他安慰自己说，他们都已经到了这个年龄，没有什么等不起的，却不得不承认自由远不如想象中愉快。

哈维尔在外面敲门，结弦应了一声，拉开窗帘，大片阳光倾泄进来。他对着镜子扣上衬衣扣子，拉好领带，将鸦色的外套搭在手上。哈维尔也是一样的打扮，正经得有点滑稽。打开门时，哈维尔微微欠身。“羽生先生，我有这个荣幸与你同行吗？”

“当然了，司机先生。”结弦耸耸肩。

这天是胡安娜和何塞的婚礼。到教堂的距离并不远，但时值仲夏，他们又衣着正式，没走几步就满头大汗。婚礼、葬礼，是城里最庄重的大事。尽管胡安娜和何塞交往多年，最终他们还是要完成这一关。早晨在教堂宣誓，在两人新家的花园里举行午餐会，这之后仍像往常一样奏乐、跳舞、游戏。但结弦知道，为了这场婚礼，胡安娜准备了很久，还特别将家传的旧蕾丝一针一线地缝到了新婚纱上。

教堂的彩绘玻璃窗反射出斑斓的光，半空中好像浮动着无数个神圣的灵魂，守护着在场的所有人。新娘挽着父亲走到新郎面前，每个人脸上都露出淡然的笑容。婚礼带来的震动远远超乎想象，哪怕这之后前途未知，在新郎新娘交换戒指、拥吻的瞬间，人们都很难不相信他们受到了全世界的祝福，更难以设想谁会胆敢去破坏他们的幸福。结弦坐在最后一排长凳上，听着宣誓词，眼眶湿润，哈维尔递过来一包纸巾。

“我姐姐纱绫结婚时，妈妈熬了几个通宵，往婚纱上缝蕾丝、绣花纹，一边感叹，这些年都是我的比赛服比较费事，为纱绫做的衣服反而少了。纱绫在一旁打岔：‘幸亏新郎的礼服没有闪闪发光的珠子，以后妈妈可以少辛苦一点。’”

“你的妈妈手很巧。”

“妈妈那时说：‘要是真有女孩子愿意跟他结婚，我也可以给新娘做礼服啊。’纱绫意识到自己说错了话，同情地看着我。我只觉得好笑，这也是人家父母的事情，妈妈什么都想操心，显得很多事。”

结弦不知道由美是什么时候看出来的。他学西班牙语，来找哈维尔，没有刻意隐瞒着家人，他们也没有追问。有时他听到父母的房间里传来窃窃私语，似乎是跟他有关，但是当着儿女的面，他们几乎不谈论结弦的私事。他们提出让结弦搬出去自己住，好像这能给他更多的自由。结弦的公寓两个人住刚好，对自己来说是太大了一点，家人还是得常常来看他。

他收到过很多疯狂冰迷的求爱信，不少是男人写的。他怀疑公众也早有感受。不入流的八卦杂志偶尔盘点下他变装出入同性恋酒吧，但照片上模糊一片，有的甚至身形也不像他，没有几个人会相信。也许他们已经默认了。有时他觉得沉默就是最大的宽容，也有时他被这种宽容挤压着，缩成了一个小小的黑色的核。

这里的友好是不一样的。不存在宽容，因为没人觉得他有什么不同。剧团里的人常常拿他和哈维尔开些没心没肺的玩笑，但气氛一点也不尴尬。人们跟他保持距离，不触及他的隐私，又会恰到好处地关心着他。到了抛花环节，胡安娜干脆就将花扔给了他，可惜歪了一点，砸在哈维尔头上。在一片哄笑声中，结弦弯腰捡起了掉落在地的花瓣，高高地捧在手心里，向胡安娜致意，然后将花瓣揣进了上衣口袋。

受了婚礼情绪的感染，下午派对里的欢呼声一浪高过一浪，常常听到有人突然站起来高呼：“敬新婚夫妇！”何塞和胡安娜就只得跟着喝酒。几乎每个人都准备了一个小节目，在逗乐新娘子之前不准停下来。除了结弦的笑话，胡安娜倒是每次都很配合地笑得前仰后合。结弦连讲了三个笑话，尽管他吐字清晰，大家还是听得有些茫然，只有哈维尔一直似笑非笑地看着他。最后他只好唱了首歌，忘了一半的词，胡安娜终于不客气地笑出了声。

结弦长舒一口气，回到桌子旁喝了一杯冰酒。那边哈维尔还没开演，不知道做了什么动作，周围已经是一片大笑。结弦踮起脚尖想看个究竟，却被突然出现的马丁内斯阻断了视线。

“啊，是你……”

“来合张影吧！”马丁内斯一手揽着他，一手举着手机。

结弦连忙用手遮住脸。“不照相！”

马丁内斯大大咧咧地按下了拍照键。“那你给我签个名吧，奥运冠军！”

“什么时候知道的？”

“我自己好奇，就上网查了查。很奇怪，竟然没有别人好奇你的来历？不过也没什么奇怪的，我们这儿都不看冬天的奥运会。我没跟人说。”

结弦坐下来，给马丁内斯和自己都倒满了酒。

“你可真会演啊，”马丁内斯从鼻子里哼了一声，“我现在要重新审视你说的话。他们说你喜欢哈维，那是真的？”

“你觉得那可信吗？”

马丁内斯想了一会儿，摇摇头。“我不懂你们俩，你和哈维都是。他看起来一点也不像，他有过老婆，还有两个女朋友。”

“他的前妻也是滑冰的，你知道吗？”

“现在知道了，难怪柯妮那会儿总想去北方旅游，我们都觉得她这点挺奇怪的。两人据说交往了很多年，有点像胡安娜和何塞这一对儿，结婚只是一个仪式。”

“不，结婚之后是很不一样的，”结弦又喝完了一杯，脸色已经有点泛红。“至少对于我们日本人来说很不一样。”

“对于我们西班牙人也有点不一样。”马丁内斯只好说。

“他们曾经是一个幸福的家庭。好像还有一个孩子？还是两个？”

“不，没有。”

“肯定有一个。”

“你肯定记错了。”

结弦疑惑地看着马丁内斯，怀疑自己听错了他的话。他摇摇头，想摆脱酒精的影响。实际上他头脑清醒，眼前也一片清晰。

“哈维到这儿来时，柯妮怀孕了。他退役是为了要做一个更称职的丈夫和父亲，过最普通的生活。”

他的眼神很坚定，马丁内斯倒是一时慌了神，自己低头想了一会儿，才说道：“不会的，从来就没有过孩子，他们说想多享受几年二人世界。”

结弦终于点点头。“你说得对，我记错了。”

他站起来朝哈维尔走去，正好哈维尔也从人群里挤出来。结弦走到他面前，说自己身体不舒服，希望能先回家。哈维尔犹豫了一下，也跟胡安娜道了别，跟在结弦后面。

 

回来的路上，结弦简单地重复了一遍马丁内斯的话。哈维尔冷静地听完，干脆承认说了谎，这之后他们便各自心事重重。下车前，哈维尔叫住他，小声说了句“对不起”。

“我只是想知道到底为什么，而且只给你这点时间，我们都去冷静一下。然后我会来讨一个解释。”结弦不由分说地关上车门。

他打开水龙头，温热的水浇在身上，缓解了满身的无力感。哈维尔在用另一个浴室，他听见遥远的水声骤然停下来，然后木门那边传来几声吱呀。西尔维娅不在家，她时常自己出门，哈维尔也并不担心。只是这样庭院里就显得异常安静，只有蝉鸣声透过开着的气窗传进来，让人更加烦闷。结弦又多冲了一会儿，确定自己没法在这种蒸汽中思考更多，就穿戴整齐，进了北面绿色的小楼。

哈维尔的房门虚掩着，他正要敲门，哈维尔就在里面应声道：“进来吧。”

这还是他第一次进哈维尔的卧室。门正对着一面穿衣镜，四周的家具和地板都是陈旧的栗木色，木制的吊灯上挂着一些吊饰，有的无精打采地垂下来，有的已经断了半截。中间靠墙摆着一张立柱大床，铺着雪白的被子和两只厚枕头。一边的床头柜上放着一个相框，照片是哈维尔站在领奖台上，结弦看到领奖台中间的自己，心里并不感到吃惊。哈维尔让他进来，就是要让他看见这些，这就是他能给出的解释了。他们一直都在小心地回避着这扇门，但一旦进来了，结弦比谁都懂得他的意思。 

哈维尔盘腿坐在地上，面前散落着一堆照片。他拍拍自己旁边的位置，结弦便在他身边坐了下来。

“为什么是这张？”结弦指了指床头柜。“你也有赢过我的时候。我那时就说过，你只要有心，可以胜过任何人。”

“可能赢不是最重要的吧。我们很不一样。”

结弦嗤笑了一声。“我以为自己对你的影响也不小了。嗯，确实不小。”他歪着嘴从地上的照片中挑出一张，里面的自己正眯着眼大笑。“可是你也影响了我。现在我也觉得赢不是最重要的。”

哈维尔轻巧地从他手中抽走照片，藏进了地上的一叠笑脸里。“你也许是变了，但这也不能改变什么。是的，我撒了个无关紧要的谎，不过就算当时没有那个谎言，我迟早还是会退出的。我也许会找出更拙劣的理由。”

“那天晚上我足足在城外开了三个小时才找到那家旅馆，在前台登记的时候吓得手抖，怕万一被人认出来。我是不是太自信了？加拿大人喜欢的明明是冰球，”结弦干脆往后一仰，靠在哈维尔的床上。“碰巧那个房间暖气坏了，我去换了一个，新的房间位置不好，正对着高速路，路灯很亮，而且过路的车子也很吵。我等到天亮，你没来，我累得睡着了。”

结弦曾经暗暗发誓，不会对任何人讲那一天的经历。可是当他意识到这一切都只是个谎言之后，这些坚持就显得可笑。他们已经很长时间没有毫无顾忌地说过话了。

“你消失了，整整一周，完全联系不上你。商演的时候你才出现，竟然就替我做了决定，不要继续下去了。我们之前开始过吗？你说柯妮怀孕了，你不能这么不负责任。我也懵了，觉得我们真是两个最大的混账。我现在还是想知道，为什么这么突然？如果过去不行，现在呢？”

“那时绝对不行，”哈维尔皱着眉头，“现在，我不知道。”

“你最好现在就知道。”结弦坐起来，从侧面抱住了哈维尔的腰，将头埋在他的颈窝。对结弦来说，这个动作同样很突然。他回过神来之后，将哈维尔抱得更紧了，声音里带点哀求，还有点不容分说的固执：“你没有借口了，这次不要再推开我了。”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18岁以下慎入。

哈维尔以为自己眼花了，将房间里的一切都看成了不重叠的幻影。恍惚间，靠在身上的结弦也像有无数个漂浮的影子，正在拼尽力气钻进面前这个实实在在的躯体中。他知道，等再一次回到现实时，他会切身感受到这个身体的存在，而所有与这个人相关的记忆也会重新深入肺腑。也是从那一刻起，他也不能再回避思想和欲望，他又一次成为了自己世界的主角。

“哈维……你哭了？”

结弦露出了瞬间的惊讶，但下一刻，他贴过来，将发烫的嘴唇印在哈维尔的湿润的眼角。哈维尔闭上眼，结弦顺势吻上了他的眼睑，温暖的气息经过之处，原本干枯的知觉一寸寸上演着重生的奇迹。

哈维尔不知道怎么回应。从前他太想亲近结弦，这几年为了控制自己，他花了很大的力气。他想起自己曾经不顾颜面地纠缠这个人。他常常像幽灵一样跟在他身后，让他感受到自己的注视。还有几次忍不住在更衣室里强吻他，看他徒劳地挣扎，然后认命地揪住强盗的衣服。可无论如何，他总是无法彻底得偿所愿。

“开了头就没法停下来了。”

“你都没试过，怎么会知道？”哈维尔受够了结弦关键时刻的理智，“你对自己还是对我太有信心？”

结弦朝锁柜退了一步，好像要与他划清界限。“我们现在这样已经够糟糕了，你别忘了自己是有妻子的人。”

“我和柯妮已经一个月没有做过了，”哈维尔说，“我最近老是想着你，跟她好像就有点进行不下去，她很失望，你说，我们是不是就要离婚了？”

结弦倒吸一口气。“不，你不能……”他颓然地坐到哈维尔身旁，眼神中充满了无助，再开口时，已经带着哭腔，“哈维，我们该怎么办啊？”

“如果你还是放不下自己的道德感和别人的看法，我会离开你，”哈维尔说，“不是那种年少情侣闹分手。我是说，彻底离开，我不能再看见你，我会带柯妮去一个看不见冰场的地方，找回我们的生活。我告诉她不能做这件事是因为最近压力太大，退役就会好。实际上，没有你，就会好吧。”

哈维尔没有放过结弦眼中的惊惧。当结弦问他“怎么舍得离开冰场”时，他鬼使神差地说：“没什么舍不得的，你就快要把我整个生活毁掉了。”

结弦很了解哈维尔，但是这一次他却懵了。哈维尔知道自己夸张了不止一点，也预料到结弦会向他道歉。

“是我的错，我不能管好自己，离开对我们都好。”

“不要走……”结弦试图用亲吻来改变哈维尔的心意，然而哈维尔只是敷衍了两下就推开了他。

“你不能这么对我，”哈维尔恼火地说，“我是一个人，有正常的欲望，你不能撩起我之后又不负责任地走了。”

“那你要我怎么办？”

“来找我，哪怕只是这一次，如果你还是不喜欢，我再也不会勉强。以后的事情我不知道，但如果有这一次，我会少很多遗憾。”

结弦咬了咬嘴唇。“只要这一次，你就不会走，是不是？”

“你真狠心啊，”哈维尔苦笑，“准备牺牲自己一个晚上，把我留下来再痛苦几年是不是？”

“不是的，我不想你痛苦……这更不是什么牺牲。”

哈维尔故意不看结弦黯然的样子，不想任自己心软又失去一次机会。“我也不妨向你保证，无论你是对今后是什么打算，只要你肯来一次，我就留下。”

“去哪儿？家里是绝对不行的。”

结弦在任何时候都不会忘记他们各自的家里有柯妮和由美。哈维尔在纸条上写了一串地址。

“有点远，但这样你就放心了吧？今天我会去做点准备，明晚先去等我，高速路上一定要小心。”

结弦将纸条塞进口袋里，然后勾住哈维尔的脖子。“哈维，吻我。”

哈维尔遵从了命令。在这个吻缠绵至极的时候，他的脑子里竟然一闪而过一个念头，仿佛之前的那些不满足都显得可笑，只要有这个吻，就足够他坚持下去。他想，他的思维方式还真是越来越像自己的日本情人了。

 

哈维尔惊觉结弦在解自己的扣子。他下意识地握住了对方的手腕，结弦勾起嘴角，埋头用牙齿继续这个动作。这很不可思议，他甚至怀疑，刚刚结弦根本不是要去“冷静”，而是去准备这一切。但哈维尔实在没有理由推开他。他想起五年前那个戛然而止的故事，想起当初构想的种种结局，如今这一笔续写再自然不过了。他的脑海里已经开始想象他们接下来的每一个步骤。他好像看见自己掌握了主动权，然而身体只是本能地发颤，对眼前的世界仍有迟疑。他无法动作，只能任由结弦将他拉起来，一步步推到床边。

哈维尔踩着照片倒在了床上。结弦慢慢地引导他、诱惑他，掌握着两人的节奏。究竟是这几年的时间令他成熟了，还是他一直就知道如何去做？只是碍于不能，才压抑了内心的渴求。也许有很多个夜晚，他们都面对着空荡荡的墙壁，任凭想象的世界里波涛翻涌。

这一次却是真正属于身体的冒险。哈维尔是那个冒冒失失的探险者，在黑夜里迷失了路。结弦为他点燃了火把。他看清自己必须得经过一个窄小的溶洞，才能找回属于自己的宝藏。他先试着进去一点，里面曲曲折折，他处处碰壁，没几步就缩了回来。结弦的眼神充满安定和蛊惑的力量，轻易又让他硬着头皮继续前行。他贴着湿漉漉的、皲皱的岩壁，探索到了一簇簇石笋，好奇地叩击，引起洞中的回响。好像有水在不住地滴落，洞壁和地面都湿透了，每走一步，都能听见水渍合乎韵律的声响。

第一次火焰熄灭得很快。他有些丧气地退出来，稍作休息，结弦又将他重新点燃，带他走了进去。在跳跃的火光下，岩壁剧烈地颤抖，显露出兴奋和恐惧。探险者的信心足了一些，他还记得上一次的路径，行动也不再过分谨慎。这一回，他特意在几个可疑的地方逗留。他的探索很深入，回报也让人欣喜，等到火把再次熄灭时，他的自我意识已然非常强烈。他沉浸在巨大的满足感中，过去的事情已不再令他懊悔。

哈维尔还想继续下去。洞口那边传来几句远古的咒语，断断续续，伴着浓烈的神秘气味，引着他在其中迂回折行。洞的深处似乎有无穷无尽的宝藏，又无限包容，滋养着他愈发贪婪的欲望。

无论再大的空洞，都可以由火光和温热填满。身体才是心灵最好的解决方案。这样的抚慰不是要让他遗忘心灵曾受过的伤害，而是在那伤害中间融入更深刻的快乐，令他不再惧怕回忆，并且期盼延续这样的生命。

“你刚刚在说什么？我听不懂。”哈维尔将结弦疲倦的身体揽进怀中，两人紧贴的胸口一同起起伏伏。

“这种时候应该说的话，”结弦轻笑，“你可以学点日语，不许拿去问宇野先生。”

哈维尔当然需要学一点日语。刚刚他觉得热极了，现在才发现窗户开着，傍晚的凉风鼓动着窗帘，时不时地透出宝石蓝的天空，显得尤为清凉。他将失而复得的恋人抱紧了些。

“你不想……在上面？呃，一次也没有要求过，这可不像你。”

“累了，”结弦懒懒地甩头，“等下次吧。我们还有很多时间。”

“是吗？”哈维尔说，“我感觉你很快就会走——这是种很固执的想法，好像这里只是你旅游路上的一个休息站。所以我很不愿意走到这一步，你说得对，开始了就没法停下了。”

结弦露出狡黠的微笑，但仅仅是一秒过后，他就正色道：“这回的选择权在你手上，你不希望我走，我就留下。”

哈维尔摇摇头。“怎么能让你留下？哪里都需要你，你也需要那些人。你的新事业才刚刚起步。你的价值在别的地方，而不是跟我一起浪费在这儿。”

“那你呢？你的价值也不在这儿，可是你为什么害怕离开？”

哈维尔说不出话。他带着结弦往被子里钻，在黑暗而令人窒息的地方吻他。结弦竭尽所能地满足他。他感到结弦再也不会拒绝他了。不过这也许只是因为才刚刚开始，也许是因为这一刻他对过往感到懊悔。

“……是因为，那个晚上吧？……到底发生了……什么？”结弦喘着气问道。

“是柯妮。她知道了。很生气，所有事情都失控了。她说，如果我们非得闹到离婚那一步，她就雇媒体来报道这场官司。当年布莱恩也是这样被迫出柜的，是不是？可你不能，你是日本的公众人物，那样你很多事就没法做了。”是那个夜晚，他才认识到自己并无夸张之处，因为顾虑着结弦的种种，他已经没有了自己的生活。

结弦盯着哈维尔的眼睛，好像有很多话要说。

“后来我才知道她也已经有了情人。不少人都知道的吧？可那时我的注意力都在你身上。她恨我们。我们和好之后，来到这里，她又找了别的情人。最后就这么散了，反而心里都放开了。”

“这些年辛苦你了。”

“你也是，辛苦了。”

两人又在相互依偎了一会儿，哈维尔想起他们还没吃晚饭。他披了件浴袍下楼，煎了鸡蛋培根三明治，榨了一壶胡萝卜汁，为了照顾结弦的口味，特意多放了糖。端上来时，月亮已经挂上树梢，结弦在淡淡的月光下睡着了。他还是对吃饭没什么概念，哈维尔想到自己以后要担起照料这个人的重任，竟然丝毫不觉得烦恼。也许这只是因为才刚刚开始——他对着床上、地上很多张结弦的笑脸，也露出了迷人的微笑，一边喝下了一大杯甜得腻人的胡萝卜汁。


	9. Chapter 9

“那架飞机是从哪儿来的？去哪儿？”

“巴塞罗那，往北边去了。”

“你怎么知道那是从巴塞罗那来的？”

“这个时候的航班我见过很多次。”

“那你怎么知道它是从哪儿来的？”

“……其实我也只是莫名地觉得……”

飞机的轰鸣声掠过以后，河边恢复了宁静。西尔维娅心情很好，趁着阴沉欲雨的天色在浅滩上扑小鱼。结弦和哈维尔往往跟不上她，任她自由地溜达。哈维尔不喜欢下雨，但结弦似乎来了兴致，在芦苇丛中钻来钻去，手拂过一枝枝苇杆，时而轻快地跳开，自顾自地跑到前边去了。哈维尔看看西尔维娅，又看看结弦，觉得他们神态、动作都有些相似，脑子里突然就闪过了“一家三口”这个念头。他摇摇头，为了这个想法颇有些不好意思。他的想象力忽然就年轻了十岁。

结弦停了下来。身边的一丛芦苇不知被谁折走了，空出了一片地，他站在其中，回过头来冲他微笑，几乎整个身子都被碧绿的苇叶和雪白的芦花遮蔽。哈维尔的心脏漏跳了一拍。他当然知道他的意思。结弦对诸多事情欲望都很大，而且从不拐弯抹角。哈维尔本来随遇而安，却因为在他身边，才总是燃起征服的野心。

哈维尔脚底下也是轻飘飘的。“就快下雨了，”他说这句话时，结弦的脸已经近在咫尺。

“嗯，一会儿又会放晴。”

“海边就是这样。”

哈维尔的话淹没在结弦的笑声中。风仍旧温柔，却已经对这片芦苇十分熟悉了，知道怎样撩拨叶脉，爱抚绿叶的眉梢、腰肢、足尖。寂静的绿岛之外是另一个充满生机的世界，几只水鸟从头上掠过，扑通一声栽向河中央，而河里的小鱼则飞快地摆动鱼尾，几乎要探出水面。

哈维尔为结弦掸掉了洒落在头发上的芦花。雨点开始落下来，结弦飞快地套上夹克，拉着哈维尔去找那只被遗忘在河滩上的猫。此时西尔维娅碰上了同伴，兴奋地叫个不停。最后只得由哈维尔提起了西尔维娅的脖子，强行将她带走了。

他们一路小跑回家，西尔维娅直接赌气地跳进了蓝色小楼里。现在结弦跟哈维尔住在主楼那间宽敞的卧室，只有电脑和带来的文件还留在原来的房间，要处理事情时就回去，正好不受打扰。何塞和胡安娜去度蜜月，剧团休业，他们都没了工作，就整天待在家里。前面几天，就把这些年的话都说得差不多了，但日子却越过越浓稠。他们一起睡到日上三竿，喂猫，打理庭院，擦车库里的那辆破雪铁龙。他感到结弦又恢复了一些生气，虽然他们所做的一切都无聊至极，但是因为他的缘故，结弦又找到了新鲜感，一句抱怨也没有。他没说还想滑冰，更不会提什么时候离开，哈维尔也有心要回避这个问题。

冲过凉之后，哈维尔打开起居室里的电视机，调好台让结弦看新闻。从结弦一脸紧张的表情来看，他听懂得并不多，哈维尔在一旁暗暗地笑。他把台调到了黄金档的肥皂剧。于是结弦感到百般无聊，将脑袋埋到他的腿上假装熟睡。不得不说，也许看结弦无聊的样子才是哈维尔对肥皂剧乐此不疲的原因。

他轻轻地挠结弦的颈后，又搔了搔他的腰际。结弦身体一抖，仍然将头埋得低低的，装作不在意。几个来回之后，结弦败下阵来，翻过身，脸上已经布满红晕。哈维尔俯下身，似乎是要吻他，却在快要碰到嘴唇的那一刻移开了。结弦睁开眼，为自己又被戏耍了恼羞成怒。他跳到地上，煞有介事地整整衣服，清了清嗓子：

“我今天回客房睡。”

“为什么？”哈维尔含笑看着他。

“这个月的房租我已经交过了，这是我的自由。”

“你交的房租超额了，”哈维尔一本正经地摊手，“我是一个有良心的房东，只能让你睡主卧。”

结弦突然眯着眼睛笑了起来。“让主人睡客房，真是太不好意思了，不过今晚西尔维娅会来陪你的。”

哈维尔觉得再继续这场对话，他们就更不像两个成年人了。于是他将结弦拉进怀里，揉他的头发。两人忽然安静下来，哈维尔什么也没法想，但又觉得被什么东西塞得满满的。这些日子以来，这样的沉默越来越多。

“哈维，我……”结弦似乎是下了很大的决心才抬起头来。

门铃声帮哈维尔打断了结弦的话。哈维尔去开门，结弦擦干了脸上的汗水，也走出去迎接。来的是剧团的人，因为无所事事，天天晚上去泡夜店，刚好路过就进来看看。没过多久，米格尔带着妻子凯瑟琳来了，马里奥后一步也到了。哈维尔忙着为他们调酒，结弦在旁边帮忙拿杯子和酒瓶。

“你们都是商量好的吧，”哈维尔说，“我一点准备都没有。”

“我们也是临时起意，”马里奥毫不愧疚地啜了一口酒，“何况你现在好像有了一个帮手。”

结弦诧异地抬起头。“我什么都不会做，也帮不上什么忙。”

“可是你来了，哈维尔好像挺开心的。”凯瑟琳凑过来对结弦说。

不仅是她，现在所有人都在盯着结弦，那种毫不掩饰的目光让哈维尔一下就明白了问题所在。他们并不是顺路过来看他，倒像是约好了来看这个亚洲客人。他们都不是第一次见面，但今天所有人的眼睛里都显示出强烈的好奇，先是这样观察了结弦，然后就有几个人转过头，用同样的眼神看着他。

“你们是不是听说了什么事？”

“哪一件事呢？”马里奥发出奇怪的哼哼，然后重重地放下酒杯。“我没想到你的秘密有这么多。太多了。”

“是马丁内斯说出去的？”

“原来马丁内斯那小子已经知道了！为什么瞒着我们？”

“这是个人隐私。”哈维尔有些恼火。这间屋子里的所有人都知道了，也许这些消息明天就会上小城头条。

“可这也实在没法保密，听着，我们以前都低估了你，没想到你这么有名，维基百科的五个哈维尔•费尔南德斯里就有你的照片。”米格尔安慰地拍拍哈维尔的肩膀。

“然后你们就开了个会，把我的历史讨论了一遍？”

“剧团里的人没什么秘密，这不必说，米格尔也是你的朋友，不是吗？”

哈维尔颓丧地坐了下来，对他的朋友们说：“这件事就到此为止吧。我们已经不需要别人去翻我们的荣誉簿了，是不是？”

“我不知道你们在躲谁，但只是想来提醒你，我们这儿就算是有个叠纸牌的世界冠军，也会有报纸来采访的，”凯瑟琳耐心地说，“也许你们可以拒绝采访，但要想躲起来，也许这儿不是最好的选择。特别是结弦，很难不引起注意。”

“那我们还能去哪儿？”哈维尔越听越忿忿不平，“到哪里都是一样，认识新的人，挖出自己的过去。改了名字也没用，还是会有人要么是出于好奇结弦这个东方人的长相，不然就是觉得眼熟。”他顿了顿，还是说了出来：“其实我根本不在乎被人发现。”

结弦走到他身边。“是，我知道，这都是因为我。”

到了这时，哈维尔看着结弦欲言又止的眼睛，才感觉自己失言了。“我自愿的。”

“你们为什么不去结婚呢，”有个声音说，“如果是有什么人在干涉你们，有了法律的保护……”话还没说完，米格尔就一拳招呼了过去。“亚洲人可不承认我们的法律，等那日本小子回了家，照样得关起来，奥运冠军也没用，他们结婚都听父母的。”

“呸，你说的那是一个世纪前……”

他们越说越离谱，哈维尔不耐烦地走到了一旁。他想着一些乱糟糟的事情，等回过神来，客人已经都走了，只有结弦在默默地收拾酒杯。他觉得他的样子很可怜，一时想安慰他，又怕自己冲动之下又想逼他放下那些虚妄的名声和责任。也许结弦也没有弄清自己的处境，他说的自由还只是个美好的蓝图。他本该拒绝他的，只是他们都经不起再等待，更经不起试探和偶尔的犯规。

 

有一次趁结弦还没起床，哈维尔走到蓝色小楼的客房里，推开窗子朝这边看。他想知道结弦每天早晨醒来看见自己的窗子是什么心情——那时他脑子里一片空白，结弦却满腹心事。清晨的天空挂着镶了金边的流云，他扶着窗框，倒首先想起他指给结弦看彩虹的那个早晨。那天结弦的侧影格外清晰，他现在才意识到，也许那时他们的想法是一样的，都希望时间就此定格。可是这回，真的看见结弦走到窗边，背靠着玻璃喝茶，偏偏不转过来，他一刻也等不了，又赶回到他身边去了。他简直不相信自己花了这么多时间白白等待。

不过，他来这个地方，本来也是为了等待。失约的那个晚上，他跟柯妮都走到了崩溃边缘。柯妮将自己反锁在卧室里，他躺在客厅的沙发上，几次都想干脆出门去，再也不回来了。不知道是不是负罪感带来的幻觉，他似乎听见柯妮哭得很大声。他一闭上眼，就能看到如果他走出这门，明天会是怎样的混乱。也许结弦也不会再理他了。如果有媒体追问，结弦可以矢口否认，他们本就什么都没发生过。如果他要强求，紧绷的弦可能因此断裂，他们之前却不会有任何结果。隔了很久，他听到房间里面的声音跟自己心里的声音一样慢慢消失了。他走过去敲门。

“如果你还肯原谅我的话，我们可以一起离开……”

门开了，柯妮探出头来，房间里没有开灯，她脸上也是一片黯然。

“去哪儿？”

“去一个没有人认识我们的地方，”哈维尔下意识地说道。“也许是海边，反正要远离冰场。现在有什么不能释怀的，我们可以在那儿静静地等着，不会有人来打扰。以后……总有一天，我们会自由的，不是吗？”

这个城市是他小时候常来的地方，他在这里才觉得踏实，虽然儿时的伙伴都离开了，他又交了些新朋友。在这儿，他确实等到了柯妮对他彻底失望，放下怨恨，但是他越来越记不清自己究竟在等待什么。他看着满地的相片，觉得那上面的人都逃走了。尽管如此，他心里还是剩下一个执念，好像在这里等下去，他们就会被人遗忘，一天比一天更自由。

自由。现在还不够，就算他十分满足现状，也不得不看到他们之间还有些悬而未决的事情。结弦还是出现得太早，还未摆脱种种束缚，还是有回不完的邮件。每当他躲进客房，哈维尔就陷入了莫名的焦躁之中。他远离那个世界已经五年了，猜不出结弦在做什么事情。他们心里有一个潜藏的缺口，可能不大，但足以让人心怀顾忌。

夏天已经走到了尽头。清晨的空气中浮着丝丝凉意，哈维尔常常从梦中醒来，为身边的人重新掖好被子。哈维尔喜欢夏天，从小到大，夏天都意味着假期。认识结弦之后，他觉得另外三个季节也挺好，因为那时他们总是待在一起。这个夏天彻底颠倒了，种种幸福让他手足无措，没法预料秋天会带来什么。


	10. Chapter 10

亲爱的大卫：

你好！好久不见了，不知道我这封邮件是否太过突然。

之前我想让所有人都忘记我，所以没有跟你联系，谁知你找了过来，我却已经变得太过颓废了。对于那一次碰面，我心里一直很愧疚。

现在我相信，结弦一定把最重要的事情都对你说过了，对于他的打算，你也会有所耳闻。如果你能透露一点就再好不过了——希望你们没有结成什么同盟。不管有什么事情，我希望能直接面对，而不是像现在这样，完全给蒙在鼓里。我越来越焦虑，再也等不了了。

不知道这是不是我的错觉，结弦好像又变瘦了。他不适应这里，我看得出来，这是写在他的基因里的。

盼回复！

你的，

哈维尔

 

亲爱的大卫：

上次跟你说到哈维接受了我，这段时间我们也过得不错。你一定能猜到我们做了些什么——都是那种最简单、最无聊的情侣游戏，可是每天早上能和哈维一起醒来，我睁开眼睛就能幸福得哭出来！

可惜今天没有好消息……我们吵架了。准确地说，是他冲我嚷嚷了几句，而我没跟他说话。现在从早到晚都很闲，所以中午我们一起去了海滨浴场，游泳和堆沙堡。我躺下来，哈维在我身上撒了几层沙子，只露出个脑袋，我戴上墨镜（现在想起来好像有点傻）。后来，哈维去冲浪了，我不敢（你知道我跟海并不亲近），就在岸边看着。他碰上了一个老朋友，不是剧团的人，也不是酒吧里那几个值得信赖的人，他们聊得很开心，我一看见他们朝这边走过来，就躲开了。哈维跟着我追了一段路，我只顾着往前跑，还摔了几跤。

回家之后哈维就生气了。我没办法，只好承认不想在这个时候公开我们的关系。他笃定地说我很快就会走，之前说为他留在这儿都是骗人的。我承认，我每天都在想念冰场，而且我还看出他也有一样的想法。他太想要无拘无束，我当然也想试试。可是到这儿来之后想了很多，我认为我们俩暂时不会有这么完美的生活。

原谅我一讲起故事来，又止不住话了。上次跟你商量过的方案，我已经向布莱恩询问过，还没收到回复。如果可能的话，请你帮我（不用太刻意地）提醒一下他查看邮箱。

盼回复！

一切安好，

结弦

 

结弦三天没有和哈维尔说话。他更像是在对自己生气。他感觉理亏，想要道歉、解释，又不想过早地把问题摆在哈维尔面前。他在客房里睡觉，两餐都在杰里哥玫瑰进行。一旦真的生气，结弦反而会按时吃饭，保持镇定的模样。哈维尔也没去参与社交活动，只是出门跑步、游泳，回来时筋疲力尽，正好不必主动跟结弦打招呼了。

到了第三天晚上，结弦早早地关上电脑，打开海盗船形状的灯，借着昏暗的灯光看书。初秋有一阵子天气无常，这个晚上尤其闷热，结弦却故意将窗子关严了，此时脸上的汗水止不住地往下淌。书上的字一个个像尖锐的箭头乱七八糟地扎在靶子上，连起来毫无意义。他抬起头，看到夜晚幽深的墙壁和墙上挂着的一排刀，好像真的置身船上，随着风浪摇摆，有些晕眩了。他感觉口干舌燥，想去楼下找点水喝。

他打开门，看到哈维尔站在门口，一脸严肃。他颇感无可奈何，只好对他说了几天以来的第一句话：

“有什么事吗？”

哈维尔一动不动地看着他。豆大的灯光明明灭灭，映在他的脸上，显得阴森可怖。

“你怎么了？可别吓我。”

这样一句话仍然没有引起哈维尔的任何反应。结弦心里害怕，将手贴到他额头上。哈维尔的体温正常，神智也还清醒。他将结弦的手拿了下来。

“你要做什么？”哈维尔问。

“我口渴，我……”

他还没说完，就被哈维尔用亲吻堵上了嘴。他从来没有像现在这样感受到哈维尔对他的渴求。哈维尔现在就是一头受困的野兽，焦躁、敏感、可怜，而结弦很清楚，是自己唤醒了他。

“现在还渴吗？”哈维尔的认真中带着些关怀，看上去就没那么恐怖了。

“好像更……”结弦不好意思地吐了吐舌头。

眼见哈维尔又要靠过来，结弦慌忙推开他，脸上已经止不住笑意。他转身朝里走，哈维尔也跟进来，并顺手锁上了门。结弦捂住自己半边脸颊，似乎是在表现惊讶。

“我要向你道歉，对不起，我冲你发了火……”

哈维尔一边说着，一边逼近，很快就将结弦逼到了床边。就在结弦以为他下一秒就会暴跳起来之时，他却规规矩矩地坐到了床上，摊开结弦的手心，沿着掌心的纹路轻轻落下一串吻。

结弦的呼吸随着他的动作沉静下来。心里的风浪平息了，只剩下一串串细小的灰色浪花缓缓地推向岸边……他知道哈维尔也在尽力平复自己的心情，所以任他将脸埋在自己手心里。过了好一会儿，他试探性地用拇指安抚哈维尔的鬓角。听到哈维尔发出满足的叹息，他鼓起勇气问道：

“你有没想过，回到你原来的生活中？”

“回去？”哈维尔说，“我已经把这儿当作自己的家了。”

“不是家，你也许会离开你的故居，但回到你从小到大最熟悉的那种生活中……练习，表演，荣誉，……唉，也许有些已经找不回来了。可是你从来不会想念外面的世界吗？那些失去的荣誉，哪怕是看见它们的残灰，也是快乐的……以前的朋友们，大卫，布莱恩，阿列克斯，当然了，还有帕特里克……你一点也不想见到他们？还有新的生活，你想不想要一些全新的东西，每天醒来的时候，都有新的希望？”

哈维尔对他说的这番话毫不惊讶。他似乎早就有了答案，一等结弦露出询问的神色，他就说：“你自己说过的，外面是个监狱。”

结弦站了起来，光着脚在地板上走来走去，酝酿着新的词句。“我现在依然是这么想的……不过最近我又有了新的想法。我们是不同的两种人，这点毫无疑问。你喜欢自由，但是我宁可有点束缚……我不习惯活得太轻，没有目标和负担……可是这并不是说我们就不能一起生活。如果你有需要，我也想做点让步。现在你需要我做点什么？”

哈维尔噗嗤一声笑了出来，把结弦拉到自己面前，抚平了他的眉头。“我需要你放下忧心的事，好好睡一觉。”

“不不，不是为我，哈维，我想知道你内心最需要的是什么？自由？还是……”

“如果你不远万里来到这儿就是想劝我回到冰场，那么我的答案是暂时还不想回去。我厌倦了那个地方。同时又想念那个地方。我的心情很矛盾，但我想还是因为你。就算是退役了，你也还在为别人活着……如果回去之后，我们就算每天见面，也得避人耳目，就算住在一起，也不能保证一起回家。你比明星还麻烦，在日本，就算不看滑冰的人也认识你……这些你都想过吗？你假设了一大堆不可能，却从来不想试试，如果坦诚一点……”

他说不下去了。结弦听到他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，皮肤也烫极了，几乎在下一秒，炽热的血液就要渗出毛孔。他又有些害怕他了。不仅害怕他似乎随时会爆发的力量，更害怕他的蛊惑将自己的理智吞噬。到了最后，结弦也觉得自己的声音可怜又可笑：

“怎么试呢？如果后悔了，也不能重新来过……”

哈维尔重重地叹了口气。他们又走到了死局，眼看着即将穿透海上的层层迷雾了，转眼又重新笼罩在雾气中。好在这一次，他们都对困境有了充分的认识，而且不打算急功近利。结弦的口气愈发温和下来。

“我想请你再考虑一段时间。不过也许，只是也许，我不能在这儿待上一辈子了……”

“在这段时间内，我也会尽力说服你。”

他们有了这个约定，便暂时放下了烦心事，沉沉地睡着了。不知道是不是因为太累的关系，哈维尔失去防备，天还没亮，就被记不清内容的噩梦惊醒。屋子里还是闷得很，他打开门窗透气，又躺回床上想睡一觉。

再次睁开眼时天已经亮了，房间里又换上了湛蓝清澈的面貌。窗帘上的暗花，阳光下的飞尘，还有书桌上懒洋洋的猫，一切都看得清清楚楚。他陷在软绵绵的床垫里，靠着自己的恋人，前天晚上发生的一切都恍如隔世，他又开始满足于现状了。

哈维尔完全不知道西尔维娅是什么时候悄悄进来的，她近来都很喜欢这个房间。他伸出双臂，招呼她到床上来。西尔维娅很配合地两腿一蹬，掀翻电脑旁的一摞文件，跳到了床边。


	11. Chapter 11

桌上放着一张行程单和一封信，信封上盖有日本冰协的图章。西尔维娅淡然地半眯着眼睛趴在床上，对自己造成的混乱浑然不觉。结弦穿着睡袍，仍然是睡眼惺忪的样子，但心里已经完全清醒了。哈维尔当然认得这图章，作为过去的同行，他还能敏锐地从一叠纸中挑出至关重要的东西。

“我在为你整理书桌时发现的，”哈维尔说，“能告诉我这是什么吗？”

结弦慢慢地拆开信封，信中全是日语，他抱歉地笑了笑，说：“这是一封正式聘任书。静香姐升职了，我准备接下她手上的工作。”

“下周五就要走？”哈维尔指了指行程单上的日期和地点，“从巴塞罗那起飞？”

“我想这段时间也许够你改变主意了，日本那边事情也不少，我暂时都撂到了一边。”

“这才是你最想做的事吧，何况还是在你的家乡。”

结弦抿了抿嘴唇，算是默认。

“确实，除了这件事，也没有别的能让生活新鲜又有意义了。你还这么年轻，从退役前就一直在筹备这件事……我只是一直觉得不可思议，你怎么会忍受得了那样的工作，为这么多人的利益四处周旋……”

“只要结果是好的，过程慢慢就习惯了……何况我们都还是运动员的时候，生活从来没有纯粹过，你不也很清楚吗？”

“所以我一点也不想回去。特别是还要把你送回日本，那样的话我又去哪儿？”

“这只是个假设情况。要是你说，‘留下来吧’……现在就可以将这封信撕掉。哈维，说吧，我想让你决定。”

结弦将信推到哈维尔的面前。哈维尔露出一个苦涩的笑容，郑重地将信推了回来。不管结弦此刻需要什么，他都不能将他困在这儿。结弦等了一会儿，确定哈维尔没有反悔的意思之后，脸色变得古怪起来。他的嘴角有一抹神秘的笑意，可不知为什么，这本来应该是松了一口气的表情中又显出几分难为情，看起来年轻而俏皮。

“……你既然不想我回日本，也不要我留下来，我们还有另外一种可能。昨天晚上我收到了布莱恩的回复，如果我们能通过资格考试的话，他非常欢迎我们回俱乐部充当——呃，助理教练。”

“我不太明白。我们？”

“——如果你愿意的话。在这么远的地方度过下半生，我肯定会时不时地犯思乡病，不会有家人再陪着我了，你忍心让我一个人待在多伦多吗？”说到这儿，结弦更加心虚，眼睛眨得更厉害了。“在加拿大，没有多少人认识我们，他们也不在乎这个。若是日本媒体来采访，我会规定，‘一次一个小时，别的时间俱乐部里的事情可是机密’，你说怎么样？”

哈维尔哭笑不得地刮了下结弦的鼻子。“你就是不打算公开关系。”

“哈维，”结弦严肃起来，“等到能公开关系的那一天，哪怕是人们不再对这些私事感兴趣的那天，我希望我们自己出去开一家俱乐部，就我们俩。你知道我不仅仅想当个助理教练。”

哈维尔知道这就是结弦所能做出的最大牺牲了。为了将自己带走，他称得上煞费苦心。然而，哈维尔心中充斥着无助感。如果随他离开，未来将变得更加不可掌控。这之后还有很长的故事，他们还要抱着侥幸心态躲避，在灰色的空间里争取一点小小的自由。这之后的很多年，在某个命运的拐角处，他们仍然可能面对的巨大的风暴。这些他相信结弦都已经考虑过了，而他仍然愿意承受，他身上一直有这种说不出是懦弱还是勇气的执拗。

“你有这样的想法我并不奇怪，只是为什么要绕这么大的弯子？”他说。“如果只是想带我一起去加拿大，你可以把这一切告诉我，早早地拒绝日本那边……就算一时不能接受，你能不能等我一会儿……”

“就算是现在，我也不确定能带走你，在你面前我没有信心。”结弦别过头，似乎在看着床上的猫。“你可能已经开始了新的生活，不愿意再接受我了……我得给自己留一条退路。我出发之前想过，要是能三个月不想念冰场，就和你一起留下。可是远离冰场的哈维和结弦应该怎样生活？我心里有个洞，怎么也填不满……再这样下去我就不是自己了。所以我想，如果这几个月之后，你还是不肯一起走，我就先回日本，做自己该做的事。”

哈维尔沉默了一会儿，突然发出一声连自己都陌生的冷笑：“你在逼我走。”

“我只是在陈述我的选择。即使在日本，我也想等你回心转意。”

结弦在桌子下面握住了哈维尔的手。就像之前的很多次他们在冰上偷偷牵手一样，对于他们而言，每一次隐蔽的动作，都意味着心照不宣的契约。

 

结弦要走的消息很快传遍了他们的小圈子。剧团的人想为结弦策划一次送别派对，他们敏锐地察觉到结弦的离开可能与上一次集体造访有关，便不好意思再直接提起结弦和哈维尔的事，只宣称将告别作为派对的主题。正好何塞夫妇外出旅游归来，一切秘密地准备着，只说邀请结弦出场，连哈维尔也不清楚他们打算干什么。

家里一样呈现出别离的气氛。西尔维娅首先感觉到了异样，这几天总是黏在结弦腿上，惹得哈维尔有些吃醋。好几次他们不得不将她赶出卧室，才能获得独处空间。

结弦很在意哈维尔的态度。哈维尔没有表露出一点想一同离开的迹象，尽管他们的关系比往常更亲密，更是一刻也舍不得分开。他们时常对彼此露出同情的眼神，好像在责怪自己的残酷。对于欺骗哈维尔这件事，结弦虽然难过却不后悔。想要打开哈维尔的心实在太难，如果一开始就和盘托出，他的抗拒只会更甚。现在结弦很懊恼，他觉得自己已经退无可退，哈维尔却仍然不松口，也不提别的任何要求。发现结弦要走之后，哈维尔又将自己封闭起来了。

哈维尔帮结弦打点行李。结弦收走了原本是哈维尔的几件衬衫，他睡觉时曾经穿过，虽然在结弦身上明显大了许多，却让哈维尔特别喜欢。大托运箱里也塞了不少当地特产，腌制鱼虾、橄榄，是给羽生家人尝鲜的，至于剧团自己制作的小丑面具，结弦打算挂在卧室墙上不时怀念。最有意思的还得算是马丁内斯送的一枝杰里哥玫瑰——他的酒吧因此得名，看上去只是枯萎的枝条，蜷成拳头的形状。马丁内斯献宝似的将玫瑰浸入水缸里，还没等到他离开，张开的枝条就已经覆盖了整个水面，枝节处生满了比胡椒粒还小的绿色小花。马丁内斯将湿漉漉的枝条取出来。

“有意思吧？放在空气里，没两天又会缩成团……无论在哪里！只要有水，就会重开……沙漠里的复生草！可以活五十年！我在耶路撒冷旅游时带回来了几株，只送给有趣的人，呐……”

结弦兴奋地将礼物放回水缸，左右摆弄了几下，拍了几张照，然后叫哈维尔过来一起看。

“大自然太神奇了，哈维……无论在哪里！就算我带它去了日本，下次你来的时候，它也一样会开……你不会让我等上五十年吧？我可没有这么耐心……”

“不会，不会……”哈维尔摸着结弦的头发。“顶多四十九年零十一个月，我相信你可以活这么长……西班牙人和日本人都很长寿。”

看着结弦瞪大的眼睛，哈维尔改口道：“那么四年九个月，还赶不上我等你的时间呢……哦不不，”他像是害怕结弦的威胁似的缩了下脖子，“唉，你至少得给我五个月考虑吧！就算要走，我也得处理下奶奶的房子，考虑下我该搬到哪儿，你有没想过来马德里开个俱乐部？可惜西班牙自我之后，也没有滑冰的天才了……”

这样的玩笑开过很多次之后，结弦更没有信心了。对于哈维尔来说，玩笑也是受伤之后治疗自己的方式。结弦不清楚自己的欺骗会让哈维尔有多失望。他尝试过再次用身体去了解他，结果却是自己越陷越深，竟想抛下外面的烦心事，留在这儿再等一段时间。

眼看着离出发的时间越来越近，他们之间的未来还是没有任何进展。这一天就是送别派对，直到下午太阳快落山之时，仍没有人打来电话通知时间和地点。结弦只是午饭过后打了个盹儿，醒来时哈维尔也已经不见了。这样的神秘已经到了可笑的地步。

天空中即将燃尽的大火球迅速移动着，现在看过去，就好像挂在教堂顶端的十字架上，给受难耶稣像披上了圣光。整个城市的房顶都被染成了金色和玫瑰紫色，凡是有水波的地方，就连庭院里被猫打翻的洗澡水，都荡漾着粼粼波光。

听到楼下的喧闹声时，结弦正眯着眼躺在栗木大床上。他听到何塞粗着嗓门指挥人搬开院子里的凳子和洗澡盆。小提琴锯木头和手风琴拉风箱的声音隐没在嘈杂之中，剧团的人老老少少都来了，你一言我一语，非得等到何塞下命令才安静下来。这时候，他们中的几个人开始喊结弦的名字。结弦走到窗口，果然看见他们围成一个半圆站在庭院里，中间是已经就位的小乐队，看来是要在这里大闹一番了。

“走吧，我们来接你，一路唱着歌到海边去！”何塞吹着胡子，旅游归来后，他的皮肤晒得更红了。

“唱歌？”

“我们这儿最好听的歌！不过在你下来之前，这第一首歌，我们决定让哈维尔来唱。他要是唱得不好，你可以接着让他唱，满意了才下来……”

结弦知道这是他们生日、婚宴上最常玩的游戏之一，想到在这么多人面前听哈维尔唱歌，还是有些害羞。他很少听哈维尔唱歌，印象中他的嗓音并不出色。只见他从人群中走出来，已经开始清嗓子了。

“这首歌是我们这儿的民谣，我这几天突然想起来，想送给你……”

他还没唱，结弦的脸已经红透了。南欧人眼睛里有种迷人的光彩，他一专注起来，别人简直不敢与他对视。伴奏的乐队刻意压低了音量，这样哈维尔的歌声就听得更加清晰：

“我的鸟儿即将飞向城市，  
再美的玫瑰也无法挽留。  
告别的夜晚不停地流逝，  
动听的歌谣更让我忧愁。

我怕那繁华的集市  
爱上他金色的羽衣，  
用金色的囚笼  
将他的快乐葬送。  
我也怕那沿途河津  
曲折更胜过我的山林，  
让他在美梦中迷路，  
与我越来越生疏。

我恨不能随他远走高飞，  
唉——我只是一个笨蛋！  
我的身上伤痕累累，  
一不留神就会落单。  
于是我与他暂别，  
约定上一个路口再见；  
我要在路上筑满巢穴，  
让他归途中夜夜安眠！

他唱了两遍，还声情并茂地做了些动作，这样结弦就将歌词理解得更清楚了。随着伴奏的小提琴轻巧地拉出最后一串音符，哈维尔定格在拥抱的手势上。

“下来吧！”他说，“海边还有人在等我们呢！”

下面的人分成两派开始起哄，有说哈维尔唱得不错，应该再唱一首的，也有的说唱得不堪入耳，让结弦不必下来。结弦完全不理会他们，很干脆地应了声“好”，然后小跑着下了楼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 民谣歌词是我瞎掰的……千万不要去寻找出处（嘘）


	12. Chapter 12

午后的阳光照见了电脑上的灰尘，显示屏上的离线信息亮得让人不敢逼视。哈维尔将电脑挪到背光处，揉着被眼镜架压疼的鼻梁。等看清上面的字后，他的嘴角渐渐勾起一个深深的弧度，大大的眼睛看上去依旧温和，像对世界上发生的一切事情都充满理解和宽容，同时又带着一点成熟的人难以避免的忧郁，他唇上蓄得整整齐齐的胡子也加深了这种感觉。

留言的内容是这样的：

“之前的一周都没回复，你没有跟我生气吧？世锦赛马上就要开始了，选手却闹出这种风波，真是令人心寒……全日的选拔当然是公平的，我可以用人格向全世界担保，至少在我能监督的范围内，所有的程序都符合规范。然而谁能看穿人心呢？谁知道应该相信什么人，不相信什么人？……当务之急自然是安抚选手的情绪，挽回冰协形象，还有保住三个名额……但长远来看，选拔制度也许需要改革。这周我们每天都在开会，正是在讨论这件事。我正在起草提案（只是众多可选方案之一），但愿能有些用处吧。

既然来了，当然希望能做些什么再走。不管是改革选拔制度，还是选手奖金，都不是一时半会儿能解决的。冰协大会在半年之后举行，我真希望那之后能够脱身。

邮件里那张西尔维娅的照片到底是怎么拍出来的？她的脸扭曲得不可思议。等我处理完手上的事，明天我们打视频电话怎么样？”

哈维尔已经预料到这样的情况。他端着热咖啡站了起来，在房间里漫无目的地走来走去。突然，他像是想起了什么似的，在一面墙跟前驻足。墙上有许多钉子，上面用细麻绳挂满了照片：在墙角涂鸦的鬈发男孩儿，在全家人中间歪着脖子、甜甜地笑着的男孩儿，当然还有穿冰刀、身披国旗的青年……与他视线齐平的照片上，哈维尔和结弦坐在自家的沙发上，对着镜头摆出了有点羞涩的笑容。这是结弦出发的前一天晚上在家里拍的，也是他们在这个城市留下的唯一一张合照。

没有大海、岩滩、欢乐的人群，这张照片上除了沙发的花纹之外，没有什么可以为这个人的突然到来和离开提供证明。派对那天他们一路唱着歌、奏着乐器往海边走，投入渐渐转紫的暮色中，奔向码头那泛着瑰色细浪的怀抱时，他就注意到没有人在拍照。所有人都把相机和手机留在了家里。他们在连接码头栈桥的平台上搭好了桌子，从栈桥向四周望去，低矮的悬崖和葱郁的树木将他们围了起来，在这个空旷的领域里一个陌生人也没有。哈维尔贴着裤缝握住了结弦的手。

发现结弦喝得有些微醺，哈维尔将他从人群中拉出来，沿着栈桥向海边走。那边有一只小艇，属于马里奥那位有钱的叔叔。他们躲在船舱里享受着难得的宁静。一会儿，甲板上的动静中断了他们的遐思。哈维尔探出头去，只见马里奥正在解开缆绳。

“笨蛋，这船是可以开走的！我带你们去岛上看看！”

他说的无名小岛只需要一刻钟就可以到达，然而此刻岛上却已万籁俱静，全然是另一个世界。隐隐地看见岛上的小山丘，山顶上有一座灯塔，环岛路上也有一圈路灯已经亮起来了。马里奥将船靠岸后，约定给他们一个钟头，自己重新钻进舱里睡觉。两位乘客在甲板上并肩躺着，一点也不打算上岸。天空的色彩在指缝间越来越沉，终于漫天星星也现出头来，跟灯塔一起闪烁着。幽黑的穹顶遮盖出了他们渺小的身躯，海岸线、岛上的山峰、甚至连船只本身都黑压压的，只有头顶上方浮着无数灯火和星火。海平面向四方无限延伸，而星星又似随时要坠落下来，这种既开阔又逼仄的感觉怂恿他们抱在一起。哈维尔伏在结弦身上，听到他的脉搏跳动得越来越快，有些隐隐的不安。他的手死死地抓住船舷，生怕一个翻身就掉入海水中。

“不要害怕海，海是最懂得治愈人心的地方，”他温柔的声音被海风吹进结弦的耳朵，“她永远都不会不耐烦……”

他只能将这些记在脑海里。这半年来他常常去海边散步，看到大海单调地将浪花推向海边，还会想起那个晚上的情景。有时他注视着水波情不自禁地摇动小船，有时他好像能听见浪花为激情所惑，高高地扬起来，以粉身碎骨的决心砸在礁石上，制造出巨大的回响，再落到腰肢一般柔美的海岸线上，随着一阵满足的叹息，蓄积起力量，预备下一次进攻，周而复始……就在这种重复的节奏中，有一种隐秘的力量，渐渐在麻木的心里催生出炽烈的感情。 

心灵疲惫的人最喜欢来到海滨，因为他们感觉自己再也不能在崎岖的路上多走一步了……但是来了之后，却又被这孕育着无限生命的大海唤回了新生的欲望。他们重新开始渴望风浪、暗礁，想要重新面对生活中的种种痛苦，从中尝出一点甜蜜来。尽管过去一团乱，他们的生活还没有结束，他还想要更多。

这就是过去几个月里哈维尔做的事。他一边远远地看着结弦处理一件又一件的事务，一边睁开眼睛去看自己的处境。结弦离开之后，有网络上的人说在西班牙看见了他。有在机场跟他合影的，也有人说在海滨小城里看见他的，有人开始猜测他专程来看费尔南德斯选手，自然会有人开起两人的玩笑，但捕风捉影的事情，不久就被人淡忘了。剧团的人倒是没透露出更多的消息，有一回何塞对哈维尔悄悄说，他们都将保守秘密作为自身荣誉的一部分。以哈维尔对他们的了解，他们不小心泄露了什么的可能倒是更大一些，于是他不得不偶尔旁敲侧击地提醒一下他们。好在这个地方实在是少有人来，这些记忆都是日常生活中微不足道的一部分……这就是他的处境。

而几乎在地球的另一边，结弦也是一个人住着。这段时间他忙得没多少机会回仙台看望父母，但即便如此，他们还是会一起展望下一个假期。结弦说只要能争取到一周假期，就飞回西班牙来看他。不过最后，结弦的打算还是变成了放弃短假，早些了结他最关心的这几件大事，然后逃往多伦多。

“到时候不管你去不去，我都要在多伦多等你了。我在郊区找了一套独立的小房子……”

午饭过后，他决定去外面消消食。这成为他的一个习惯主要还是因为他现在夜间出门越来越少，而他也不愿意从早到晚都闷在家里。他穿上毛衣和外套，戴上一条鲜红的围巾，这成了他全身唯一的一抹亮色。他把袖口牵好，遮住了原本露在外面的一条黑色手链，这一串能量石里有一颗琥珀色的珠子在阳光下特别显眼。结弦走后，他从柜子里将手链重新翻出来戴上。既然一贯小心谨慎的结弦都敢戴着它，他有什么不敢的呢？他们也不必一味地隐忍退让……

他穿过枯黄的芦苇丛，沿着河湾向市中心走去。有一群孩子正从小礼拜堂出来，个个裹得严严实实，但还是一刻不停地喧闹，丝毫不受天气的影响，更不理会身后修女的斥骂。他路过教堂前面的广场，想到圣诞集市上摆的五颜六色的手工艺品，球队的纪念漫画，银调羹，贝壳和海玻璃串成的项链，秘方蜂蜜——他以前从来没有这样欣喜的感受，好像是结弦来过后，他才重新看见这一切似的。

今天的市场很普通，只有蔬菜、水果、姜糖一类的东西，哈维尔却同样看得入迷。和他一样浑身都散发着兴奋、喜悦气息的只有他身旁的一个黑发青年。哈维尔观察了他很久，这个人长着一张有些面熟的东方面孔，在二十五岁上下，细细的眼睛和修剪整齐的眉毛间都透出强烈的好奇心。他在卖腌制橄榄的小摊前犹豫了很久，还是没有决定要买哪一种。

“日本人？第一次来？”哈维尔问道。

“是，是！”那个青年连忙点头，不过在他看清了来人的脸之后，他显然过分兴奋了。“老天，你是……”

哈维尔也愣住了，他万万没想到在这里被一个日本人认了出来。幸好另一个声音来解了围：“费尔南德斯先生，好久不见了！”

“宇野先生！”

宇野从另一个小摊前走过来，站在哈维尔和日本青年中间。“这是我弟弟，他从小就是冰迷……”

“来西班牙旅游吗？”

“现在只是来看看，不久之后可能就要来这里生活了……”

“来这里生活吗？”

“是的，全家一起过来，包括我的父母和叔叔。”

“那可真是不容易……”

“我家中父辈都退休了，想在这边开家料理馆，一起生活……他们非常喜欢这里的阳光。”

他们聊了几句关于滑冰的往事，最后哈维尔在一个笔记本上略显生疏地签上了自己的名字。已经分别过后，哈维尔才想起来一件大事，调转方向追了上去。

“宇野先生，你们有这么一大家人搬过来，住在哪儿？”

“我们必须得搬家，”宇野露出为难的样子，“现在的房子太小啦，何况我们还需要一个铺面。”

“你见过我家的老房子吗？我想足够你们用了，我正好有些难出手，如果能够先租出去个一两年……”

“那真是太好了！不知道什么时候能去看看房子呢？”

“如果你们方便的话，这一周我都会待在家里。”

哈维尔鞠了个躬，与他们再次道别。在回家的路上，他的脑子里又被三个月前那顿圣诞晚宴给占据了。他回忆起自己提出要卖掉这套房子时家人的惊讶。不过，整个晚宴还是在轻松、宽容的气氛中进行的，餐厅里满溢着醉人的葡萄酒甜香。到了后来，争论的焦点变成了明年的圣诞节应该在马德里、波士顿还是多伦多度过。

（全文完）


End file.
